


Wanted

by iknewaman



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Crimes & Criminals, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Rimming, Space Bounty Hunter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknewaman/pseuds/iknewaman
Summary: Over his life, Spock had accumulated a certain set of skills, and so it was only logical that he put those skills to use and become a proficient bounty hunter.  His next target: James Tiberius Kirk





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not nor will I ever own Star Trek.

Spock had built up quite the reputation for himself, which was both a blessing and a curse. 

When he’d first started the business he’d been an unknown stranger, just another being dragging criminals in to the authority in exchange for credits. Spock always accepted the credits, but never kept it for himself, instead handing it over to his mother and asking her to make use of it as wisely as she could. Amanda was much more connected to charities in the Federation than he was, and knew how the money could be best utilised to aid the less fortunate. 

Spock always made sure to keep his identity tightly hidden, but it didn’t stop him from garnering a reputation amidst other bounty hunters. Thankfully it was vastly different from his true identity, and Spock had taken to cultivating this perceived persona much more in order to distance himself from his actual identity. If people were to find out that one of the royals in Vulcan society spent their time secretly hunting criminals there would be a massive scandal. 

Spock didn’t think the position he was born into in any way should deter him from doing what he could, and since he had a certain set of skills it was only logical that he put them to the best of his use. It just so happened that that use turned out to be hunting outlaws in Federation galaxy. His father still claims it’s due to some misplaced sense of duty, but Spock keeps contending that he embarks on the job simply because he can. 

Spock’s lack of emotionalism was a strength card in this game of bounty hunting, as he was never taken over by emotion at the nature of the outlaws’ crimes. Most of the criminals who partook in these despicable acts, such as underage sexual slavery, were often volatile and would blindly strike out when cornered. However, Spock’s strength was no match for them, and if the criminal in question was putting up too much of a fight as they were being taken into custody, Spock would simply administer the Vulcan nerve pinch. It was a lot easier lugging an unconscious body in to the authorities than a screaming, fighting criminal. 

His upbringing had instilled in him various qualities which were crucial to becoming a successful diplomat, and surprisingly some of them helped him in becoming a better bounty hunter. As a race Vulcans dedicated their entire lives to Surak’s teachings of logic, and Spock too strictly followed them. This dedication had allowed him to accurately predict criminals’ patterns when on the run, and thus let him intercept them before they could orchestra a successful escape to another planet. He was always able to carefully predict their next three steps, outwitting the criminals without causing anyone much harm, and had been commended by several other bounty hunters for his caution. 

Spock was naturally gifted in combat, and his childhood of physical training had honed his skills to near perfection. His speed was astounding, and his ability to calculate his next moves during extreme pressure lent itself to more pressing situations where time was of the essence. Indeed, all of these skills used towards bringing in convicted criminals gave him a success rate of one hundred percent, making him one of the best in the business. 

Still, his parents were not keen on his choice of work. Seeing as he was an adult they had no power over what he chose to do with his time or life, but it didn’t stop them from incessantly worrying about his well-being. His mother especially was prone to working herself into a state when she hadn’t heard from Spock in a while, and so he made sure to contact her every week. It eased her concerns slightly, but the idea that her son was out hunting convicted criminals still didn’t sit right with her. 

Spock’s father, too, was not pleased with Spock’s decision, regardless of his son’s explanation that it was only logical to lend his skills to a better cause than simply attending meetings where his presence wasn’t necessary. Spock knew that the only reason his parents allowed him to continue with his chosen line of business was because his position in Vulcan society held little importance. For now. 

Once Sarek could no longer see to his duties, it would be time for Spock to step forward and take over his position. As the only son of his father present on the planet, it would fall to him to take over the job and take on his role as High Prince of Vulcan, seventeenth in line for the throne. 

But until that time came, Spock was free to do as he wished. And he had wished to bring in wanted criminals in order to protect the Federation galaxy. 

At first people had been surprised that Spock had taken up the business. It was unheard of that a Vulcan would go into bounty hunting, and even Spock’s current captain, Christopher Pike, hadn’t paid Spock much attention when he dragged in his first criminal. The man had later revealed that he hadn’t thought Spock would last, that it was a one-off situation and he hadn’t expected to see Spock walk through his door a second time, or a third, or a fourth. By the fifth criminal Pike had taken out the bottle of Auerlian brandy he’d kept stashed under his desk, and had Spock join him in celebratory shots. 

Oddly enough, it had become a ritual for the two of them to do so whenever Spock brought in his latest criminal, and he’d ended up developing a close relationship with the captain that could only be deemed as a friendship. 

Spock had met his fair share of beings in the business, and what he could say with certainty was that they were made of tough stuff. It didn’t matter what their appearance was, if they were tall and skinny or small and frail-looking; looks were deceptive and every one of these beings had an unknown strength under their sleeve. Spock had seen first-hand how a tiny Alterian had tossed a Klingon three times their size over their shoulder, and then proceeded to tie them up before dragging them out of the establishment. It still remained as one of his favourite memories in existence. 

Though the beings he had encountered had been tough, they were equally measured up the criminals they hunted. Many of them were shrewd, as they had to be in order to avoid the law for that long that even bounty hunters came searching for them. Spock had taken in a variety of criminals, and even though his list wasn’t particularly extensive, his success rate, as previously stated, was at one hundred percent. He may not have brought in the most criminals, but when he set his sights on someone, he always took them in. 

This time, Spock had the option to choose between three criminals he would pursue next. Pike had sent three files to his PADD, each one of them with his own notes on their person. 

His first potential target was a Nyota Uhura, a beta Earth woman whose crimes involved exposing the government’s underground works to the public. She had been described as being savvy and quick on her feet, making her extremely difficult to bring it. There was little about her past except for the fact that she was from Earth and spoke a multitude of languages, making it easier for her to make contacts on different planets. 

Spock found himself impressed by the woman, and reading through Pike’s notes he saw that he too had noticed she was more of a vigilante than a criminal. However, her actions had caused the government’s workings to be exposed, and even though she could be considered a hero of the people, the government wanted her take in. There was however always the possibility that she could seek asylum at another planet. 

The second file was on an Earth man called James T. Kirk, and his crime was that he had killed several people, all of who had been directly protected by the government of various planets. The section on the man’s childhood was extensive, and reading through it Spock could understand why. He was the son of Winona Kirk, a known engineer at Starfleet, and George Kirk, a deceased Starfleet hero. The information was a tasty fact for the tabloids, who would stress how ironic it was that George Kirk’s son ended up being a deviant, the opposite of his father. 

Following George’s death, Kirk’s mother had remarried and then left Earth, abandoning her two sons with her new husband in Riverside, Iowa. During this time, Kirk started partaking in petty crimes, which escalated into theft and delinquency. The section suddenly ended there, and there was no more information on the man after the age of thirteen. 

Spock quickly looked down to Pike’s notes to see if there was an explanation for it. Indeed, Pike had commented on the sudden ending, writing that this was how the file looked like when he received it, and no matter how hard he’d tried to hack into the electronic file to find the missing information, he’d found nothing. 

Spock scrolled back up and returned to reading the last few lines about the man, which was a rumour that Kirk’s second gender was omega. Even though the man was a wanted criminal, Spock couldn’t help but feel some sort of respect for the man. This business was a rough one for any omega to be in, and the fact that the man seemed to surviving was incredible. 

Spock opened up the file to his last option; a Gaila Ulero. She was an Orion, therefore not possessing a secondary gender, and former sex slave. There was no description of her crimes, simply that she had avoided authorities ever since her release, and they wanted to bring her in. Immediately Spock knew he would not be choosing Gaila as his next target. He could tell from the lack of information in the file that she was being unfairly prosecuted, and believed it was because she was an Orion. To see such blatant xenophobia displayed in an official file had him simmering with contained anger. 

He scrolled down to see Pike’s notes on the subject matter, and saw that all the man had written was, ‘ _think you can help this girl?_ ’ Spock made a mental note that as soon as he was back on Vulcan he would write an official letter and send it to Federation authorities, signing it from S’Chn T’Gai Spock, future High Prince of Vulcan. 

Having disposed of Gaila as his potential target, it left Spock with just Nyota Uhura and James T. Kirk. Spock went through their information once more, weighing the cons and pros against each one of them. In the end he had to pass on giving chase to Nyota Uhura, because he considered her to be more of a vigilante than a criminal. 

That left Spock with the last file. James T. Kirk. 

* 

Spock had looked through the documents of Kirk’s previous criminal acts, and having used that information to draw up a pattern, deduced where the man would be heading next. It was remarkably simple, and Spock was surprised Kirk hadn’t been taken in earlier with how easy one could predict his moves. 

His previous crimes showed that after taking out his first victim, a Nevader Kulian, Kirk had then moved on to the nearest planet where another two beings protected by the government resided. Once he had killed them, he moved on to the nearest planet where a Lady Yrkúlli resided, again protected by the planet’s government, and so the pattern continued. 

Extrapolating from those cases, Spock calculated that the next planet Kirk would visit would be Anarok, residence of Angelin Vasquez who had been granted protection by the Anarokii government. He flew over to the planet, making sure to park his vessel a fair bit away from the city Vasquez lived in and keeping it well hidden. Spock spent the first few days gathering information about Vasquez and their current everyday life, which places they visited, who they talked to, who they allowed into their home and much more. Finally his investigation paid off, and Spock was able to follow Vasquez through their day without letting himself be known. 

He was currently trailing Vasquez through a market he had been told they frequented, watching as they went from stall to stall perusing the goods. Spock made sure to keep a keen eye on the people not only surrounding Vasquez, but the beings littering the streets of the marketplace. Logically Kirk would be present and following Vasquez around much like Spock was doing. It was the best way to keep hidden, by staying in plain sight. 

Spock tugged his hat further down his head, making sure they covered the tips of his ears. Vasquez moved from their current stall onto the next one, and so he too had to move along. He idly pretended to browse the items spread around, from the silk curtains to the hand-moulded figures, constantly dragging his gaze across the crowds. 

The marketplace was loud, very boisterous and full of life. The location had forced Spock to keep his mental shields tightly guarded, ensuring that when people bumped into him he didn’t accidentally soak up some of their thoughts or emotions. He made sure to step away when he could, but it was not always possible when small beings were pushing their way through the crowd, or children ran between the legs of people in a game of tag. It was difficult for Spock to stay vigilant with so much going on, but if there was one thing that motivated him to stay alert it was his determination to complete any task he took upon himself. 

Once more Vasquez abandoned their current stall and moved on to the next one, and once more Spock had to surreptitiously meander after them. It seemed they did little else but browse the products since he hadn’t actually seen Vasquez purchasing anything. 

Suddenly Spock’s eyes caught on a face he recognised. 

Partly hidden behind tens of necklaces hanging from the hook of a stall, he saw the criminal he was seeking. It was only a flash, but Spock was certain it had been him. The man in question was stood by a jewellery stall, tracing their hands down a ring holder as they watched Vasquez. 

Spock was convinced this was his man. 

Unfortunately the location they were at contained too many civilians, and so Spock couldn’t strike at the moment. Instead he would have to wait until he had lured Kirk to a less populated area, somewhere where the locals wouldn’t be harmed. He watched as Kirk stealthily peered at Vasquez, and carefully neared the man in case they lashed out. 

Suddenly Vasquez was making their way through the marketplace, back down the main street. Spock saw Kirk swiftly follow after, and he too took up pursuit of the man. He followed after his target, keeping a close eye on the tail ends of his burgundy trench coat, evading and side-stepping beings that came from the opposite direction. Spock saw Vasquez stop at the hover vehicle lane and raise their hand, halting a hovertaxi and entering the vehicle. Spock watched as the hovertaxi flew away, seeing that Kirk was doing the same. 

In the next split second the man moved, turning on his heel and heading back into the marketplace. Not wasting any time Spock immediately followed after, making sure to keep a respectable distance. Kirk veered off into another street, this one less populated, and Spock decreased the distance between them. 

As he got closer Spock took in Kirk’s appearance, from his blond hair to his tattered trench coat that looked like it had seen better days, and was shocked to notice that the man was quite handsome, albeit in a rugged way. Spock had read up on Kirk, had seen holos of him, but they didn’t do him justice. 

He had a full salt and pepper beard covering his face, but that didn’t hide the symmetry of his features or the piercing blue eyes that gaze out from under deepset eyebrows. There was something particularly gritty about the man, but Spock didn’t have time to dwell on it as the target suddenly turned down a gap in the buildings. 

Spock quickly gave chase, turning down the same gap only to come to a dead end. There was nothing but metal crates stacked around him. 

“What can I do for you, buddy?” A voice asked. 

Spock swiftly turned where he was stood, taking in each of the crates and their sizes. The echo in the gap didn’t allow for Spock to pinpoint where the voice had come from, and so he tried to measure up which of the metal crates could hide a full grown man. 

Suddenly a heavy weight dropped on top of him, and Spock was wrestled to the ground. A hand was immediately at his throat, a thumb digging against his windpipe. Spock looked up and focused on the face before him. 

It was Kirk. The man was looking down at Spock with hard eyes, his body heavy where he was sat astride Spock’s chest and holding him down. The man’s gaze was fierce, but he suddenly blinked several times down at his victim. 

His face melted into a grin. “Why hello, gorgeous.” 

Spock was so surprised by the comment he was unable to form a proper reply. It took a few seconds before he registered that Kirk indeed had greeted him in that manner, and finally he replied by thrusting his hips up and propelling the man off of him, bodily tossing him onto his back and knocking the air out of him. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kirk groaned. “That’s one hell of a ‘hello’.” 

Spock immediately jumped to his feet, but Kirk seemed to be quicker, having already gotten up and fallen into a defensive stance. Spock approached the man, sparing a brief moment to take in the build of his body and position, then attacked. 

If Kirk was surprised by Spock’s speed he didn’t show it. The man simply side-stepped his attack, expertly ducking and avoiding every one of Spock’s oncoming blows. He made no move to fight back, only avoiding the attacks that were continuously coming his way. After one particular punch where Spock’s fist grazed awfully close to Kirk’s cheek, the man flipped himself up, wrapped his thighs around Spock’s neck and twisted his entire body. The move propelled Spock forward, bringing him head first over the man to hit the ground. 

The hit hurt something fierce, and Spock felt the pain blast through his shoulder where he had collided with the asphalt. Kirk delicately got back onto his feet and dusted off his trousers. 

“Not that I’m not loving this exchange, but I really need to be heading off now.” He announced, shooting Spock the finger guns as he ran for the exit. 

Spock attempted to pull himself up to a sitting position, but the pain in his arm flared when he tried to move it. He hissed and grasped at his thigh, squeezing the flesh in an attempt to divert his pain. There was no possibility he would be able to chase after Kirk in his condition. 

Spock wasn’t too fussed about the man’s escape. He had pursued previous outlaws where it took two hunts before he finally brought them in, and Kirk would be no different. He was Spock’s next target, and he would not let the man walk free. 

* 

Spock paced up the staircase of the building, rushing to make it up to the roof. He may have lost Kirk during their first meeting, but the man’s pattern was so laughably simple that Spock had just travelled to the next target’s location. Once there he had once again gone about his usual task of gathering information on the victim, a Miss Sonja Sönsson, before surmising when and where Kirk would strike next. 

The building opposite the one he was rushing up held the apartment of Miss Sönsson, the entire eighteenth floor belonging to the woman alone. The roof of this building would without a doubt be a perfect place to shoot her dead, all a person would need was a long-distance phaser and a silencer. 

Indeed, that was the exact weapon Spock caught Kirk packing away just as he burst onto the roof. His plans to intercept the man before he took the kill fell through, and instead he was greeted with the sight of Kirk peering up at his entrance, eyebrows furrowing once he spotted Spock. 

“You again.” 

Spock wasted no time in extracting his phaser from his belt and shooting at Kirk. The man moved quickly, flipping over Spock before the phaser fire hit, and landed smoothly on his feet on the other side. Spock whipped around and took aim once more, but Kirk dropped down to the ground. The man swiftly kicked their leg under Spock’s feet, but he managed to jump out of way in the last second. 

Kirk flipped back onto his feet, not a scratch on his body. Spock took aim once more, but with incredible speed Kirk zig zagged towards him and grabbed a tight hold of his forearm. Spock felt the man’s fingers pressed around his muscle loosen slightly, and then Kirk quickly pulled at Spock, snagging him on his wrist. Spock fell forward, crashing into the sturdy frame of the criminal he was hunting. 

“You’re very much an ‘act first, talk later’ kind of guy, aren’t you?” Kirk observed with a smirk. 

Spock tried to pull his wrist free, but found he was unable to. He lifted a delicate eyebrow in shock. 

Kirk’s lips stretched into a grin. “Surprised?” 

Spock looked to the man and frowned. He steeled himself and pulled back his wrist even harder. This time he managed to extricate himself, and Kirk jumped back. Spock instantly pointed his phaser at the man. Kirk froze in place, and slowly held his hands up in surrender, expression grim. Spock lowered his weapon so that it was directed at the man’s thigh and pressed the trigger. 

The phaser promptly fell apart in his hands. 

Spock stared at the broken bits littering the ground in shock. He glanced up at Kirk and saw the man smirking at him with a dangerous glint in his eyes. He carefully lowered two of his fingers on his right hand, revealing a tiny bolt hidden between them. 

Kirk dropped the bolt to the ground, and proudly declared, “Check mate.” 

Spock then watched as the man bent their knees and flipped backwards off the side of the building. He was struck dumb by the action, and belatedly ran up to the edge to look down below. He swivelled his head up and down the streets, but no matter where he looked, he could not find a single trace of Kirk. 

* 

It had never taken Spock more than two meetings to drag a criminal back to the authorities, and the fact that James T. Kirk had managed to dupe him twice now left him feeling both shocked and frustrated. 

Shocked, because from what he had seen of Kirk the man had a flair for the dramatics and constantly managed to surprise Spock with his fighting style. Frustrated, because Spock had been fooled by the 'pretty but dumb' stereotype. Their previous interactions showed that Kirk was anything but dumb, and he had an inkling that the man didn’t bother changing up his pattern of crime because he was confident he would escape anyone who came after him. 

If he truly applied himself, Spock was certain the man could become a criminal mastermind. It was therefore fortuitous that Kirk seemed set on working on their own, because other than his apparent high intelligence, the man was quick on his feet, proficient at dismantling weaponry, and Spock was sure there were several more skills hidden up his sleeve. 

All of those suspicions was the reason why next time Spock crossed paths with the man, Kirk only got so far as announcing, “We’ve really got to stop meeting like this” with a tilted smile before Spock felt irritation flare up in him and pointed his weapon at the man. 

Kirk didn’t even flinch at the action. 

Spock hesitated. “Why are you not protecting yourself?” 

Kirk’s eyebrows jumped in surprise. “You talked.” 

“I do so on occasion.” 

Kirk snorted, lips tilting up into a wry smile. “So it seems.” 

“Tell me.” Spock pressed. “Why are you not protecting yourself?” 

Kirk shrugged. Spock did not understand the reasoning behind the man’s actions. Logic dictated that if you were aimed at by a weapon, your first instinct and rational train of thought would be to immediately protect yourself. Kirk did not seem to follow the rules of logic. 

“You are confident you will not be caught by me.” Spock uttered. 

“Exactly.” Kirk nodded. 

Spock stared at the man, certain that there was some sort of mind game taking place, but not sure as to what it was. From what he had gauged of the man, Spock knew that Kirk was swift and smart, more than capable of escaping if he so wished. The question then was why he was deliberately staying put, allowing Spock to aim his phaser at him, and not showing a trace of concern. 

“Are you acting so confidently because you already have an escape?” 

Kirk shrugged, still smiling. “Who knows?” 

Spock narrowed his eyes. “Or perhaps your confidence is a farce and you are simply trying to confuse me so that you can stall for time.” 

Kirk’s smile widened into a grin. “Pretty and smart. Aren’t you just a delight?” 

Spock immediately pressed the trigger of his weapon. 

Kirk flattened himself against the floor, just barely missing getting hit by the phaser fire. He swiftly rolled over, escaping Spock’s next shot. The man then jumped up and raced towards Spock at high speed. 

It was the strangest thing, but for some unknown reason Spock’s body would not cooperate. His intention was to direct his phaser at Kirk once more, pulling the trigger and stunning the man, but his muscles wouldn’t move. Instead of taking his shot, Spock watched as Kirk headed straight for him, and came to a sudden stop just a few centimetres away from him. 

Kirk peered at Spock. “You’re not firing your phaser.” He murmured. 

“Affirmative.” 

“Why?” He asked, voice laced with suspicion. 

“Why do you never attack?” Spock asked instead. 

“I don’t attack anyone who doesn’t deserve it.” Kirk answered flatly. The speed at which he had relayed the answer had Spock thinking the man had it prepared. 

“In all of our previous encounters I have held and fired a phaser at you.” 

Kirk took a moment to think. “Okay, so maybe you do deserve it. But you’re not the kind of person I’m looking to harm.” 

“Only those protected by the government.” Spock pointed out. 

Something in Kirk’s eyes changed. “Only those who have enough money to pay the government to protect them.” 

The phrasing of the words made it seem as if Kirk did not believe himself to be a criminal for committing a string of murders. 

Spock strapped his phaser back on his belt. “It is not fair that I use this weapon when you are unarmed.” 

“I’m not unarmed.” Kirk said, and flexed his bicep. “I got these guns right here.” 

Spock stared at the man in disbelief, unable to comprehend that those words had just come out of his mouth. After a few moments Spock ignored what had just occurred and swiped at him. 

Kirk swiftly stepped back with a ‘ _woah_ ’, and Spock continued to attack with his fists, forcing Kirk to back up even further. 

“So we’re still doing this, then?” He asked, blocking one of Spock’s strikes by crossing his arms. The force of the strike sent Kirk sliding back slightly, but other than that the man didn’t look to be affected. 

“Fair is fair.” Spock said, and roundhouse kicked him. Kirk caught Spock’s leg as it came at him, using the force of the motion to hurl himself back instead of suffering the impact. Once on steady feet again the man jumped onto the fire escape of the nearest building and looked down at Spock from where he was perched on one of the rungs. 

“I can’t believe you still want to do this after our little heart to heart.” Kirk grumbled. 

Spock didn’t deem it necessary to reply to that comment, simply walking up to the fire escape. He jumped and caught the last rung, and used his strength to pull it down. 

Kirk leapt of the fire escape, landing with a forward roll. “Who are you anyway?” 

Spock turned to face the man. “A bounty hunter.” 

Kirk faltered when getting up. “A _what_?” 

Spock seized his chance to attack, but Kirk recovered quickly enough to just about manage evading it. 

“I didn’t know they had Vulcan bounty hunters.” Kirk mused, taking in Spock from top to toe. “You learn something new every day.” 

Spock saw Kirk was edging back towards the fire escape. He glanced up and saw that it was very much possible for someone to climb to the top and then catch themselves on one of the window sills, and knowing Kirk, he would have no qualms against smashing one of them in and making his escape through someone’s home. 

Spock immediately threw himself towards the fire escape, causing Kirk to jump back. Spock turned around to face him, back towards the fire escape and fists up, ready to attack. 

Kirk’s lips stretched into a smirk, and Spock had a split second to wonder about it before the man moved faster than lighting. Spock’s wrists were suddenly held at each side of his head, clasped to each side rail of the fire escape behind him. 

Kirk stepped back and held up his hand, showing a long, malleable silver piece held between his thumb and index finger. “Tarakin metal. One of the most durable metals.” 

Spock clenched his hands into fists and tried to pull away from where he was locked in, but to no avail. 

“I’m real sorry, man. No ill will towards you, just can’t have you bringing me in until I’m done.” Kirk apologised, looking genuinely contrite. 

However, the easy manner in which the man spoke had something flare to life inside Spock, and he thrashed against his makeshift shackles. There was a creaking noise from the fire escape, which going by Kirk’s expression, both he and Spock had heard. Spock redoubled his efforts at pulling at the shackles, and Kirk clearly saw this as an opportunity to stop gloating and quickly make his exit. 

Spock watched as the man rushed away, leaving him to struggle where he was. It took him some time to tear away from the remaining bits of the fire escape, breaking some pieces of metal as he did so, but eventually he managed to break free. 

Spock inwardly scolded himself for allowing Kirk to get away once more, making this the third time he had escaped Spock’s clutches. 

Kirk was, what his captain Pike would call, ‘one slippery son of a bitch’. 

* 

Spock’s day had not gotten off to a good start. 

He had arrived on Novenia V, the next planet which he had deduced Kirk would be at as it was the residence of another being protected by the planet’s government, a T’ka’la Yue. During his flight over Spock had felt himself worsening in health, but he was uncertain as to why. Safely parking his space vessel at the capitol city’s docking centre, he immediately went to seek out his hotel. 

Spock was still feeling off kilter as he went in search of the street address, which he firmly believed was the reason he hadn’t noticed someone with sticky fingers slinking up to him. Spock was shocked at the sudden tug on his shoulder, and it took him a few seconds to realise that his satchel had been stolen. Immediately he took off in a hot pursuit, running after the thief at high speed, but he was unfamiliar with the city’s terrain and layout, and so he ended up losing the culprit. 

It had been a very bad start to his day indeed. 

Without his satchel, Spock had nothing on him but his communicator, his credit chip and the clothes on his back . He wouldn’t be able to check into his hotel now as he didn’t have his ID on him, and so he was forced to seek out another hotel in one of the dodgier parts of the city. 

Spock felt himself growing even more ill as he went through the process of acquiring a room, and once he entered it he immediately went into the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. He felt himself heating up something fierce, his eyes drooping and his lips chapped and dry. It couldn’t have been his heat since Spock was on the pill, and it couldn’t have been something he’d accidentally consumed since he had prepared his own meals for the past two weeks. 

Spock hated to admit it, but even he wasn’t immune to falling ill from time to time. 

From the symptoms he was displaying, Spock understood that he had the beginnings of a fever. He thought about what he should do next, and decided that if he consumed medicine and spent the night wrapped up tightly in the duvets in order to sweat out the fever, he would be able to get back to business by tomorrow. Had his mother been present she would have disapproved of his choice, instead dragging him to bed and nursing him back to health herself. But she wasn’t here, and so it was up to Spock to care for himself. 

* 

The night had been painful, much of it spent twisting and turning in agony. Spock had gone through phases of being overheated, then shivering in the night, to simultaneously feeling too hot and cold. It was a terrible experience, but with the combination of medicine and sweating out his fever, Spock felt much better by noon than he had the previous day. 

First thing Spock did as soon as he was awake was decide to go out and do research on his target. He had lost precious time by coming down with a fever and he aimed to make up for it by relentlessly inspecting the whereabouts of Kirk. 

Spock took a quick shower, ignoring the discomfort he felt at not having his scent-masking body wash. They were difficult to come by and Spock had to pre-order them in batches, taking several bottles with him whenever he left Vulcan again. Since his secondary gender was widely known on his home planet there was no use in hiding it, meaning he did not have to needlessly waste the body wash when he visited his parents. Unfortunately though, the current situation called for Spock to fly straight back to Vulcan once he’d finished his work on Novenia V, meaning he would waste even more precious time when he could be out hunting criminals. 

Spock spent the rest of the day finding information, not on T’ka’la Yue, but on James T. Kirk. He had decided to try this new approach at seeking out the outlaw, thinking he would have better success catching the man out if he were unguarded than when he was on the hunt for his next victim. He went from establishment to establishment, talking to beings at random and asking if they had seen Kirk or someone who wore the customary burgundy trench coat, but to no avail. 

Spock was convinced someone must have crossed paths with Kirk, but perhaps the man had given them a false name or changed his attire, which Spock wouldn’t put past him. Even though the last few times they had met Kirk had worn the same tattered trench coat as always, it was very possible that the man could have simply changed his clothes to throw off anyone who came searching for him. Like Spock, for example. 

Though Spock did not like using his telepathic abilities to find information, he was forced to access the minds of three people before he came across a clear image of Kirk. Indeed, the man had given his name as ‘Ansari Whyte’ instead of his given name, but his face was one Spock was familiar with. He accessed the memory further, drawing out the interaction between the person and Kirk before discovering where he was. 

Spock walked out of the establishment straight after leaving a hefty tip for the person whose mind he had accessed, and went in search of Kirk. From what he had seen in the memory, the person had caught a flash of the keycard in Kirk’s wallet which belonged to one of the hotels nearby. Spock hadn’t been able to make out the name of the hotel, but he had an image of the logo, and so he decided to take a stroll around the area’s hotels until he found the one he was looking for. 

The surrounding area was rough looking, and Spock found himself tightly wound as he walked through the streets. Some of them emitted awful stenches, either from old rubbish plastered on the ground or from some other source Spock wasn’t too keen on figuring out. 

There were several bars in the areas, along with small shops that looked like they sold nothing but illegal products. Spock passed a group of beings who were playing a game against the wall of one of the buildings. He was extremely aware of his scent as he walked by the group, but fortunately they paid him no mind, their attention locked on the game. He heard loud hooting and whooping as he rounded the street’s corner, and the sound dimmed the further he walked. 

Spock had passed two hotels so far, but neither of them had matched the logo from the person’s memory. He continued to walk down the streets, keeping to the middle of path which he deemed to be the safest, and browsed the signs around him. 

“Hey, you!” Someone called out, but Spock ignored them. 

“I said ‘hey, you’!” The voice called again, and this time Spock could feel a sudden presence nearing. He turned around and came face to face with two beings. One of them was an Andorian, and the other Spock could not identify. They were quite similar in height, but the Andorian was built burlier than both their counterpart and Spock combined. 

“Are you hard of hearing or what? I’ve called you twice now.” The other being said with snippiness. 

Spock steeled himself for combat as the two of them came to a stop in front of him. “My apologies. My mind was occupied.” 

The Andorian took in Spock from top to bottom and smirked. “You smell real nice, you know that?” 

“It is not a hardship in this neighbourhood.” Spock retorted, looking at the mess around him. He turned to depart quickly, but the other being whirled around and blocked his path. 

“Hey now, where’re you off to? We just want to talk.” 

“I do not wish to converse.” Spock replied stiffly. 

“You ‘ _do not wish to converse_ ’.” The being parroted. “Who even speaks like that?” He said derisively, looking back at the Andorian. 

Spock heard a chuckle emitted from behind him. He tensed, and quietly uttered, “Move.” 

“Or what?” The being challenged. 

“Move or I will forcibly remove you.” He clarified, letting a hint of steeliness colour his voice. 

The being got a tight look in their eyes. “Is that right?” They drawled lazily. 

Spock rolled his shoulders back and raised his chin, preparing to launch himself at the beings surrounding him. However, just as the being took a step forward they were instantly knocked out from behind, crumbling to the ground with a ‘thump’. 

Spock jumped back and watched as a figure dashed to the Andorian, swiftly kicking them in the gut and then punching them in the jaw, sending them sprawling to the ground. The figure came to a stop and Spock saw that it was Kirk standing before him, the two unconscious bodies lying at his feet. He looked larger than Spock had ever seen him before. He was wearing a dark grey trilby, and his familiar salt and pepper beard was gone, making his face appear simultaneously younger and older than before. 

“You alright?” Kirk asked. 

“I do not require your help.” Spock informed him. 

Kirk threw him an unimpressed look. “Thank you, Jim, you’re so kind, Jim, how could I ever repay you, Jim? Oh, don’t worry about it, anyone would’ve done the same, helping someone in need is just doing the right thing.” 

“Are you… having a one-sided conversation with yourself?” Spock asked incredulously. 

“Well you’re not thanking me.” Kirk pouted. 

Spock stared at the man, unsure if he was being serious or not. 

Kirk sniffed, then seemed to still. His eyes narrowed as he looked to Spock, blue eyes calculating. A moment of tense silence passed before Kirk sighed and reached into his satchel. Spock immediately fell back into the defensive stand, preparing himself for whatever was to come. Kirk extracted a small bottle and tossed it at Spock. 

Spock single-handedly caught it and held it as far from himself as possible. He carefully turned the bottle in his hand and read the label. It was body wash. Scent-masking body wash. 

He looked to Kirk. 

The man stared at Spock, then carefully tipped his hat at him before turning around and leaving. 

Spock didn’t go after him. Not this time. It was a little due to shock, but mainly because he had more important matters to cover up right now. 

He was thankful to Kirk, from one omega to another. 

* 

Kirk was not an omega. 

It was several days after their last meeting that Spock received a message from his captain Pike. 

_[From: Pike]  
Be on the lookout when chasing Kirk, guy’s an alpha according to Sulu. Didn’t get him in so still on the prowl. Good luck._

The revelation had been a shock for Spock. He didn’t know whether it was surprise at finding out his initial belief of the man’s secondary gender had been incorrect, or surprise at the fact that an alpha had been hiding their secondary gender. There were certainly alphas who liked to keep their secondary gender a secret, but from what Spock had seen in the bounty hunting industry they tended to be loud and proud about it. It seemed the more aggressive and competitive qualities you displayed, the more you were respected as an alpha in the business. 

Spock thought it odd, as these were old archaic views of the secondary genders, with the alphas being dominant and harsh and the omegas being meek and submissive. Obviously there were some who had those qualities, but it was not due to their secondary genders, but to them as individuals. Spock himself knew the difficulty of falling into the stereotype of your secondary gender, which is why he so rarely indulged in sexual intercourse with others. It was better to abstain than partake and feel guilty about your reaction during the intercourse. 

Spock thought about Kirk and how he had given him his scent-masking body wash. Due to that one small act of kindness the man had been outed as an alpha. 

Spock wondered if he should feel bad for forcing Kirk to show his hand. 

* 

Spock had learned from their previous run-ins that Kirk could hide his presence as he wished, but took up space when he had to. It was therefore a surprise to see him out in the open on FNU II, with a bounty hunter that Spock recognised as Laleh Anderson aiming her phaser at him. 

Spock would admit to feeling some disappointment at having Kirk being brought in by another bounty hunter, especially since he had been on the man’s trail since Anarok, but he knew when to concede. This kind of courtesy was not common in the bounty hunting business, but Spock firmly believed that if someone else came before him and successfully brought Kirk in, he had no right to be upset. 

Spock had intended to leave as soon as Anderson had incapacitated Kirk, however he caught on a small detail. Anderson had their phaser aimed at Kirk, but it wasn’t anywhere non-vital that would only send Kirk into a brief state of shock. No, it was aimed at the centre of the man’s chest, which even if the phaser was on stun, could potentially kill Kirk. Spock had an uneasy feeling about this, and he wasn’t entirely certain the phaser was set on stun either. 

He heard the whirr of the weapon preparing to blast its beam, and without a single thought to himself Spock launched himself at Anderson. The phaser fire shot somewhere down into the ground, blasting a hole that left sizzling smoke curling up from it. 

“What the hell?!” Anderson exclaimed, shoving Spock away. 

He stumbled back but caught his footing once more. Anderson immediately looked back to Kirk, taking aim once more, but the man was nowhere to be soon. 

Gritting her teeth Anderson turns back to Spock. “What the fuck is your damage?! I almost had him!” She bellowed, face red with anger. 

“You were aiming at a vital part of his body.” Spock told her. 

“Yeah? What of it? His status is bring back alive _or_ dead!” She growled, getting up into his personal space. 

Spock took several steps back. “It has changed?” 

“Yeah, that tends to happen when you kill more than five people.” The bounty hunter grumbled, then turned briskly on her heel. “Don’t come after me, jackass. You’ll just get in my way.” 

Spock stared after Anderson as she stomped away, watching the tense line of her shoulders.

Kirk’s status had changed. Spock should have expected this. Anderson was right, if someone who killed people was on the loose and considered a hazard to the public, then they wouldn’t care how they were brought in as long as they were brought in. Be it alive or dead.

Spock shouldn’t feel distressed about the revelation. He had encountered criminals before who were deemed a danger to society, but he had never killed anyone himself. It was not an act he wished to commit.

Spock squared his shoulders and headed to his hotel, disappointed in his actions. He had let some sense emotional irrationality come over him, and thus destroying Anderson’s chances of taking Kirk in to the authorities. If it weren’t for Spock the man could have been caught by now, and the galaxy would be short one menace to society.

However, Spock could not shake the feeling of wanting the man to be free. He had chased after the man several times now, and each time he had evaded his capture. It was beyond frustrating, but Spock had to admit some level of fascination with the man. With his relaxed demeanour and attitude, so at odds with his quick and sharp fighting style. From what Spock had heard the man was a danger, but from what he had experienced Kirk was irritatingly laidback and seemed to follow his own set of morals. Despite Spock continuously seeking him out and attacking him, the man never fought back, even going so far as giving Spock his body wash when he was in peril. It was extremely odd.

Spock was almost at his hotel when he heard a ‘psst!’. He looked around, perusing the buildings surrounding him until his eyes fell on a familiar face peeking out from a window. 

Speak of the Devil.

“Kirk.” Spock noted. 

The man smiled and raised his finger in a ‘come hither’ motion. Spock carefully approached him, ensuring to stop a safe distance away in case Kirk had ulterior motives to incapacitate him somehow. 

Kirk rolled his eyes. “Really feeling the love, man.” 

“Is this your home?” 

“No, I’m just hanging here for a while.” 

“You have done a breaking and entering.” Spock said with disapproval. 

“I’m just laying low until that other bounty hunter leaves. She’s not nice like you.” The man shrugged. “Besides, B&E isn’t the worst thing I’ve ever done.” 

“Indeed it is not.” Spock acknowledged, remembering who Kirk was and what deeds he had done. 

“You smell nice.” Kirk commented idly. 

“It is your body wash.” 

“It suits you.” 

“Was there a reason you beckoned me forth other than conversation?” 

Kirk’s lips tilted up into a lop-sided grin. “You’ve got a short fuse, huh?” 

“Kirk.” Spock said in a warning tone. 

The man sighed. “Alright, alright, don’t get your panties in a twist. I just wanted to thank you for saving my ass back there. I didn’t catch the whole thing, but I saw that you were distracting her so I could make my escape. Whether you meant to do so or not I don’t know, but still, thank you.” 

Spock considered Kirk’s words. “It was remuneration for your previous aide.” He told him. 

The man’s eyebrows furrowed and he stared at Spock for a long moment before his eyes brightened with understanding. “Listen, buddy,” Kirk began. “Giving you my body wash is so not the same as you saving my life.” 

“Due to your actions in aiding me, you revealed your secondary gender to the public. Something as private as that should never be forced.” Spock reasoned. 

Kirk peered at Spock, then nodded once in defeat. “Thanks, I guess.” 

“This will not occur again.” Spock cautioned him, which caused the man to grin. 

Spock turned around and headed in the direction of his hotel once more. 

“Hey!” 

He glanced back. Kirk was still hanging out the window. For someone who had reasoned they would keep hidden in case Anderson came looking for him, he seemed to have little disregard for his own safety. 

“If you really want to pay me pack for the body wash, I’d really appreciate a name to put to your lovely face.” Kirk called. 

Spock was surprised at Kirk’s words. It was a strange thing to wish for, but from what Spock had seen of the man he was a strange being himself. It was irrational to even contemplate the request, but Spock found that the more he thought about it, the less strange it became. He supposed since Spock already knew of Kirk’s name, the man wished to know the identity of the being who was hunting him. It seemed fair, and Spock saw no harm in revealing his first name. It was not entirely uncommon on Vulcan. 

“It is Spock.” He revealed, then turned to leave. 

* 

Spock didn’t usually go on his gut feeling, but it had been persisting for quite some time now. He believed it to be the cause behind his reactions to Kirk and why he had escaped Spock’s clutches so many times. 

Something bothered him about the man. Despite his criminal record clearly showing differently, Spock felt as if Kirk wasn’t the type of person to unnecessarily cause harm to anyone undeserving of it. The feeling had been weighing down on him for a while, and even more so since the incident where Kirk had gifted Spock his own scent-masking body wash. 

In an attempt to get rid of his gut feeling, Spock dove into the files of James T. Kirk’s victims. He sought to seek similarities in their backgrounds or history, hoping to put together a pattern or reason as to why they had become victims of Kirk. 

After spending several hours sweeping through the files a few times over, one thing in particular had stood out to Spock that was present with all of the victims. Apparently they had all been present during the Tarsus IV Massacre, and all of them had been protected by the then leader of the Earth colony, Kodos. The press releases that followed up on the event once the survivors had been brought back to Earth showed that the victims were remorseful over what had happened on the planet. 

They claimed that Kodos had forced them into aligning their trust with him, saying that if they didn’t do so then the man would have them and those near to them killed. There were holos depicting victims crying in court, weeping about how they wished to help, but were unable to do anything more than watch as four thousand colonists, half of Tarsus IV’s population, were slaughtered. All of them had said that they grieved for the loss of lives and the families of those who died. 

Spock couldn’t pinpoint it, but something about those comments sounded out of place to him. 

* 

It was most peculiar. 

Spock had followed Kirk’s trail since Anarok, but recently the man had always been one step ahead of him. No matter how many times Spock tried to catch up, he was simply unable to. However, he had as of late noticed a series of items being left behind in the last known locations Kirk had frequented, and he was almost certain they were from the man himself. 

The first item Spock had found was left behind in the man’s hotel room, and it was a portable mini chess set, with magnetic strips on the base of the pieces so that they wouldn’t tip over when travelling. The second item was left with the local barista, and was a keychain with a small moulding of the planet Vulcan attached to it. The third item was actually held at the reception desk of Spock’s hotel, and the receptionist caught him before he left and handed him a deck of Orion cards. 

As stated earlier, it was most peculiar. 

Spock had been confused as to why Kirk would leave these items in his wake, and he was even more confused as to why he was on the receiving end of them. The only other times he had heard of items being left for another being, it had been in connection to courtships, and he was certain that was not the case here. The unknown reason was gnawing at Spock’s curiosity, but thankfully he had the opportunity to ask Kirk when they finally crossed paths. 

Unfortunately, it was in the middle of phaser fire. 

Spock had arrived on Jordün II seeking Kirk, which seemed to be his main task these days, and had managed to find him being chased by two other beings. Spock had taken one long look after the three of them, sighed, and gave chase. 

Spock had high endurance and so he was able to keep up with the hunt, trailing closely behind as they turned down random streets, jumped over bins which Kirk had thrown the ground just seconds earlier, and climbed over fences in a hurry to not fall behind. Finally Kirk came to a stop in an open courtyard, which had high concrete walls and no other escape routes except for the one they all came through, meaning he was stuck where he was. 

The man swiftly turned around, his eyes blazing and body ready to attack when his eyes fell on Spock. 

“You’re here!” He grinned, and his body relaxed minutely. Kirk placed his hands on his hips, oozing pride. “Man, am I popular today?” 

Spock lamented Kirk’s natural instinct to rely on humour when in a dire situation. 

The two other beings had taken note of Spock, but hadn’t relented in slowly creeping forward in an attempt to corner Kirk. 

“We’ve got this, you can go.” One of them said. 

“I am quite capable of handling myself.” Spock told them stiffly. 

Kirk’s grin brightened. “Man, have I missed you.” 

“You would not be feeling such an emotion had you stayed at your previous locations.” Spock told him, stepping forth. 

Kirk just shook his head. “Sorry, no can do. I have a schedule and I need to follow it.” He concluded, then suddenly whipped out his phaser and fired it at the hands of the two beings. They yelped and snatched them to their chests, and Spock saw two phasers fall from each of their hands. He had not been aware they had reached for their weapons, though from this angle it was difficult to see. 

Kirk whizzed passed him. “Come on man, keep up!” He yelled, rushing towards the exit. 

Immediately Spock took pursuit, running after the man. He had no idea where Kirk intended to go, but Spock kept close behind as he swerved through the streets, narrowly avoiding the few people that were out and about. Kirk took a sudden sharp turn to the left and jumped behind a large skip by a building’s wall, making sure his entire body was pressed up against it and fully hidden. 

“Come on!” He hissed, motioning for Spock to join him. “Before they find us!” 

Spock was suspicious, but still took a seat on the ground next to Kirk. 

“Why are we here?” He asked, getting settled. 

Kirk shushed him. “Would you keep it down, please?” 

Spock shot the man a sharp glare. 

“We’re trying to keep hidden from those guys.” 

“Why? They are bounty hunters attempting to bring you in to the authorities.” 

Kirk snorted. “Trust me, they are not bounty hunters.” 

Spock frowned lightly. “If not bounty hunters, then who are they?” 

Kirk shrugged. “Fuck if I should know.” 

“Kirk, they are attempting to kill you.” 

“A lot of people are trying to kill me. You’re not special, sweetheart.” Kirk told him with a lazy grin. 

“I did not imply—“ 

The top portion of the skip suddenly blasted to bits, and both Spock and Kirk hunched down and covered their heads. 

“They found us.” Kirk grumbled, grabbing Spock by the arm and pulling him down another street. Spock heard the sound of a phaser being fired, and realised he had narrowly avoided being shot when they turned the corner in the last second. 

“You seem quite familiar with throwing yourself headfirst into trouble.” Spock said, pulling his arm out of Kirk’s grip. 

“Trouble’s just another word for adventure.” The man called to him. 

Spock bemoaned Kirk’s poor understanding of definitions, but continued to keep track of the man as he made twists and turns down the streets, heading in a haphazard direction, his only aim being to get as far away as possible from the beings chasing them. 

A sudden phaser fire shot across them, and Spock just about missed it by zipping to the left. This was an unfortunate battle, as since he could not see his opponents he did not know how to accurately strike back. 

Suddenly Kirk ran to his right down an alleyway, and Spock followed. 

But he didn’t get far before Kirk came to a halt and yelled, “Fuck!” 

Before them there was an old brick wall covered in colourful graffiti, clearly blocking their escape. Spock quickly turned where he stood, taking in his surroundings. He noticed there was another skip here, smaller than the other one, but it had wheels. 

Spock heard the sound of another phaser being charged before its blast, and before he had time to question whether this was the most logical decision or not, he took a running kick and shot the skip in their attackers’ direction. A second phaser blast came their way before the skip impacted with the two beings, and Spock quickly tackled Kirk and slammed him into the ground, protecting him from the phaser fire. 

The man groaned beneath him, clearly not having expected to be jumped during such a high stakes moment. Spock could hear the disgruntled shouts of the beings, and he realises he needed to calculate a quick way to get out of this situation unharmed. He reached for his phaser, but noticed a keychain hanging out of Kirk’s front trouser pocket, a module of Earth hanging out. Spock suddenly remembered the items which Kirk had left behind for him. 

Despite the inappropriateness of the situation, Spock asked, “Are you courting me?” 

Kirk looked shocked at the question, but took a moment to consider his answer. “…If you want.” He shrugged. 

Spock stared down at the man, incredulity colouring his face. The sound of running foot thumping against the ground pulled him out of his state, and he jumped to his feet to face their attackers. Spock whipped out his phaser with incredible speed, accurately aiming it at the first being’s phaser and dismantling their weapon. He quickly turned to the other being who was coming at him from the left, and it was only through pure luck that Spock managed to avoid the oncoming phaser beam. 

He quickly ducked, and sprung himself at the being’s legs, tackling them to the ground. There was some struggle as the two of them attempted to wrestle the weapon out of the other’s hands, but Spock had Vulcan strength on his side, and so he was able to grip the being’s wrist and force them to drop their weapon. As soon as it was out of their hand Spock grabbed it and set it to stun, shooting at the other unarmed being who he had not forgotten about, sending their unconscious crumbling to the floor. 

The being beneath him was still struggling, and Spock’s patience was so thin he reached down and administered a Vulcan nerve pinch. The being’s head slumped back and Spock was blessed with sound of silence. He gingerly sat back on his haunches, taking in the two unmoving bodies before him. 

When he turned back to check on Kirk’s well-being, he saw that the man was gone. 

* 

Kirk didn’t leave anything behind this time around. 

Spock missed out on the man twice more at the next locations, and he felt himself getting annoyed for falling behind again when he’d just managed to catch up. 

* 

If Spock continued to go by Kirk’s pattern, which he still did because the man clearly kept to it, this planet, and specifically this city, would be the one he was on. He had done his customary bouts of research, trying to figure out if he could find Kirk before he went for his next victim. 

Since the man had all previous times worked his jobs alone, Spock was surprised to hear from one of the people he interviewed that Kirk had apparently last been wandering off with two Klingons. It was a worrying bit of information to find out because it made Spock wonder if Kirk had taken up with partners, and Klingons at that. The man was already lethal on his own, but he seemed to have a set of morals depending on who he attacked. Klingons, on the other hand, depending on who they were, did not seem to care deeply about morality. 

A small rush of fear came over Spock at the notion. He would need to explore this further. 

He had asked the person for more information on the whereabouts of Kirk and the Klingons, and was fortunate to find out that they had all apparently gone to the abandoned building three streets down. It had previously been used as an office space, but was now often a well-known place where criminals would meet. Why the authorities had not looked into the building already Spock had no idea, but it wasn’t for him to take care of. If the city had a crime issue, they would need to sort it out themselves. 

Spock wasn’t certain as to whether Kirk and the Klingons were the only beings in the building, or if there were other beings milling about, which was why he had chosen to crawl through the air ducts instead of waltzing inside. There was no sense in announcing his presence as a bounty hunter to a potential building full of criminals, especially when he only had his eyes on one of them. 

It was a bit of a struggle, but Spock had managed to slowly eel his way through the vent, carefully peeking through the vents. He wasn’t certain as to what floor Kirk would be on, and so he made it a point to start from the bottom floor and climb through the main vent, keeping an ear out for any noise that could be from beings moving about. He repeated the action on each floor, and so far had found no one. 

Perhaps none of the criminals were present at the time. Perhaps they were caught up in other activities and couldn’t meet in this abandoned building at this time. Whatever the reason, it was good for Spock as it allowed him to make some noise as he crawled back through the vents and made his way to the next level. 

Finally on the fifth floor Spock came across the sound of deep voices, the sound subdued from where he was. He quietly crawled towards the source, trying to parse out what they were saying. He heard a sudden slapping sound, followed by a hissed curse. That did not bode well. Spock continued to creep towards the noise, and when he reached a panel in which he could peer down in, he found his target. 

Indeed, Kirk was present in this room, however it did not seem it was by his own free will. From Spock’s angle he could see that the man was sitting in a chair, chains wrapped around his torso and legs to keep him locked in place. His hair was dishevelled and his face bruised, some blood caked over his eyebrow where a cut was still healing up. The two Klingons were stood opposite him, large and opposing. 

“You think yourself awful pretty, don’t you boy?” Sneered one of the Klingons. 

Kirk grinned up at them, teeth bloody. “Tell me I’m not the prettiest boy you've ever seen?” 

Spock inwardly scolded Kirk for his sharp tongue. It was extremely unwise to mouth off to one’s tormentor. The Klingon’s face transformed from a clouded expression into a dangerous smile. He motioned for the other Klingon to step forward, and nodded in Kirk’s direction. “Take another one.” 

Spock wondered as to what the man meant, but the following events explained them. He watched as the large Klingon approached Kirk, and the manner in which the man kept looking resolutely ahead, not a single change in facial expression. The Klingon reached for his hand, and Spock noticed that three of Kirk’s fingernails were missing, the blood still fresh and seeping down his fingers. 

Spock’s stomach flipped at the sight. 

He thought Kirk’s dramatics must be influencing him to a certain extent, because instead of carefully removing the vent’s opening and silently lipping into the room, Spock kicked it open with a crash, loudly announcing his presence to everyone in the room. 

The last thing he saw before he single-handedly beat the two Klingons into unconsciousness with a fervour he didn’t know he possessed was Kirk gazing up at him as if he were an angel sent from above. 

Spock turned where he was stood, taking in all of the beings lying unconscious and battered across the floor. He belatedly realised it had been an unwise move going up against three Klingons all on his own, but somehow he had succeeded. Spock could not explain it, and so he looked to the man still tied up to the chair, irrationally seeking some sort of explanation for his actions. 

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Kirk sighed. 

Spock ambled up to the man and began untying him. Once the chains eased from around Kirk and dropped to the ground with a loud crash, he attempted to stand up, but Spock immediately pushed him back down. He reached into his satchel and pulled out a box of pain-numbing bandages. 

Kirk's eyes followed the box. “Handy.” 

Spock didn’t deem it necessary to reply to the comment, instead taking one of the bandages out of the box and peeling off its protective layer. He carefully held it over Kirk’s fingers, and only when the man got the hint and held his fingers together did Spock place the bandage on them. 

Kirk flinched and let out a low hiss. “That hurts like a bitch.” 

Spock silently packed away the remaining bandages, dropping them back into his satchel. 

Kirk licked his lips, and it was the first time Spock had seen the man displaying anything resembling indecision. “I need you to drop me off at a bar.” 

Spock lifted an eyebrow. 

“I have a friend. He’s a doctor.” Kirk explained. 

Spock nodded and fished out his communicator. “I will arrange transportation for you.” 

“Thanks.” Kirk nodded. 

“It is of no consequence.” Spock told him, swiping at the screen of his comm. “I wish you a good recovery.” 

Kirk grinned, apparently still attempting to put on a brave face despite the situation he was in. “Aw shucks, you almost sound as if you want to take me in alive.” 

“It would be preferable to taking you in dead.” 

* 

At one point during his seemingly never-ending hunt of Kirk, Spock realised that he had not been actively trying to bring the man in to the authorities. In fact, the last time such a thought had been at the forefront of his mind had been at their third meeting. The run-ins after that had involved other emotions, mainly Spock’s anger at himself for his inability to catch Kirk, and later on feelings of gratitude and what he believed to be respect. 

It was a strange realisation. 

What had spurred him to follow the man across the galaxy he could not discern, but he believed it was a mixture of adrenaline and his interest in Kirk’s trek. No, Spock really hadn’t been trying to take Kirk into the authorities at all, but simply helped him in not getting caught. 

He’d been lucky no one had witnessed this development, but it was only a question of time until someone did and deemed him an accomplice of Kirk’s. 

* 

It was dangerous for Spock. If someone were to find out that he had been aiding Kirk in his escapes, allowing him to commit more murders across the galaxy when he had the opportunity to stop him, he would most definitely be incarcerated. Spock had arrived on Nmuenii with the intention of informing Kirk of his decision to longer aid him, telling him that he would have to fend for himself from now on and not rely on Spock for any help. 

He had arrived early in the night and checked into his hotel, and instead of going to bed and starting his usual research prowl in the morning, went on it immediately. Night time was when the lawbreakers were about, and Spock was certain he could find some people who could reveal some things about Kirk’s whereabouts. 

What he had not expected when he entered his first shady bar was to see Kirk slouched against the counter, a gathering of empty bottles surrounding him. Spock quietly approached the man from behind, and as he got nearer he saw that the man’s hand was covering half of his face. Kirk didn’t turn around as Spock came closer. He didn’t even look to be on guard. Spock could easily have taken him down when he was so open. 

Instead, he announced, “Drinking will disinhibit your motor skills.” 

“A Human vice I’m far too fond of.” Kirk chortled, his shoulders jumping once. “Though not as fond as fucking.” 

Spock ignored the comment, and reached forward to gently touch Kirk’s arm. The man did not flinch. 

“How inebriated are you?” Spock asked. 

“Not enough.” Kirk mumbled, dropping his head. 

Spock reached under the man’s arm and hauled him up. 

“Woah, now,” Kirk exclaimed, wobbly on his feet. 

Spock took the man’s arm and draped it over his neck, bringing his other arm around his waist and getting a tight grip on him. 

Kirk looked to Spock, his eyes glazed over. “It’s you.” He said, surprised. His voice sounded rough, as if he had swallowed gravel. 

Spock didn’t answer the man, simply lead him out of the bar with much effort. Kirk seemed to be unable to walk properly, his legs giving out after every few steps. 

“Where’re you taking me?” He slurred. 

“To my hotel.” 

“Fuck yeah.” The man grinned widely. 

“You need to rest.” Spock clarified. 

Kirk snorted and attempted to shake his head, but was unsuccessful. He allowed Spock to walk him back to his hotel, leaning heavily against the man when his feet failed him. 

“You’re so strong.” Kirk mumbled. “How’re you so fucking strong?” 

Spock did not answer the man, instead walking him through the lobby and to the elevator. Kirk continued to mumble incoherencies on the way up, and once Spock had managed to steer him through into his room the man fell down against the side of the bed. 

Spock immediately went to help him up, but Kirk waved him away. “Got it.” He mumbled, struggling to get himself up. 

Spock watched as the man dragged himself to his feet, then gingerly sat down on the edge of the bed. Kirk groaned and buried his face in his hands. 

“You got water?” He asked. 

Spock went into the bathroom and filled up his bottle with ice cold water, then handed it over to Kirk. 

“Thanks.” The man muttered, proceeding to take several glugs. 

Spock leaned against the wall opposite Kirk, watching as the man sat in silence, alternating between hanging his head and drinking from the water bottle. 

“It’s my dad’s birthday today.” Kirk announced to the room. 

Spock had read up on Kirk’s file, knew who he was and who his family was. He understood the significance of today’s date. It must have been a difficult notion for Kirk to come to terms with. The day his father died was the day his son took his place in the galaxy. But Kirk was not his father. 

“Been drinking the whole day long.” He mumbled. 

Spock didn’t think the confession garnered a reply. 

He decided that today he would allow Kirk to be helped, but tomorrow he would inform the man that it would no longer happen. 

* 

Spock’s communicator went off in the middle of the night, and he peered at it in the darkness of the room. He had tucked Kirk into the bed after removing his boots and jacket, ensuring he lay on his side with his head hanging near the edge. Spock had also moved the bin from the bathroom and placed it by Kirk’s side of the bed, near his head in case he needed to vomit. 

Spock himself had taken to sleeping on the floor, grabbing one of the pillows from the bed and adjusting his body temperature to fit that of the room. He had originally entertained the thought of increasing the temperature, but it would negatively affect the alcohol in Kirk’s system, and Spock didn’t wish to harm the man any more than he had already done to himself. 

The brightness of the communicator’s screen had Spock squinting, but once he made out Amanda’s name he immediately woke up from his groggy sleep and quietly padded into the bathroom and answered the call. 

What followed was a brief and stilted conversation with his mother, wherein she informed him that his father had fallen ill. It was nothing dire, but he was incapable of performing his duties, and so Spock had been called back to Vulcan to take over his duties until Sarek recovered. 

It was not ideal, but Spock would have to leave a note for Kirk instead of telling him in person. Grabbing a pen and piece of paper provided by the hotel, Spock wrote down his message for Kirk, informing him that after tonight he was no longer going to allow the man to get away. He signed his name and left it on Kirk’s boots. 

* 

What followed was three months of Spock learning Sarek’s role in Vulcan society as the man recovered. The Vulcan healer had informed both Spock and his mother that his father’s hospitalisation was due to an undue amount of stress, but reassured them that he could return to his usual duties in short of a week. Amanda however was having none of that, telling her husband that he would take a three month leave from his work before returning. Obviously his father had dissented, but Amanda was fierce when it came to her protectiveness, and Sarek’s father had given her quite the scare.

And so for the next three months Spock had covered his father’s role, preparing speeches for the public, visiting public establishments and discussing appropriate topics with the beings present, attending social events, diplomatic talks with allied planets, and endless meetings. Spock would alternate between seeing to his duties and helping his mother care for his father, because despite the fact that Sarek had been forced to agree not to return to his job until after a certain time, it didn’t mean he couldn’t keep up to date from home.

Amanda would complain to Spock about how Sarek would constantly immerse himself in PADDs full of news articles, trying to follow the developments of certain talks in Vulcan, specifically those in relation to Earth. Spock was aware that as a Vulcan his father had simply humoured his mother by attempting to ‘relax’, and he was certain his mother knew it too, however he could not help but feel an inkling of worry whenever he saw his father sequestering himself from others to do his work. Not only was he concerned about how his father surrounded himself by his work, but Spock was concerned that this was what the future held for him.

From what Spock had learnt from his time covering Sarek’s duties it had been that he had developed a shorter patience than he remembered, and that he had a newfound appreciation for his father’s ability to do his work without starting a fight with someone. He had been privileged enough to get an insight into what he would have to deal with when he officially took over his father’s role in Vulcan society, and he had been highly aggravated by the pace of events and the delicacy of the diplomatic talks. Spock knew it was necessary to tread carefully and take one’s time when negotiating the good of one’s people, but months in the bounty hunting business had instilled in him that actions, and not words, made for the best promises.

Finally the three months were up, and Sarek was free to return to his post once more. Spock was more than glad to relinquish the role, deeming his father to be an excellent prince who seemed to enjoy his work. Spock could not say the same, but perhaps that would change in the future. Hopefully age would bring him patience. 

* 

It had been quite a while since Spock had given chase to Kirk, but now that he was free from his father’s duties he immediately followed up on the man. It seemed he had committed five more murders in Spock’s absence, and still the man’s pattern remained infuriatingly simple.

Spock found himself walking the streets of Kallam III, weaving past the large leaves of the overhanging trees and stepping over the roots in the ground. Kallam III was notorious for being a humid and densely flourishing planet, beings being outnumbered by flora thirteen to one. As a desert-dweller Spock was accustomed to heat, but he was not used to humidity. He found himself struggling with the temperature combined with the hot air, making breathing difficult.

He pushed away a large yellow leaf, the flora surprisingly cool to the touch despite the droplets of water hanging off it. Spock wiped at his forehead, catching the beads of sweat on his sleeve. Perhaps clothing that fully covered his body had been a mistake to wear in this climate.

Spock’s ears pricked up, suddenly catching on some yelling in the distance. He tilted his head, trying to properly pinpoint the sound. It seemed to be coming closer, and he could hear voices interspersed with the rustling of leaves.

Suddenly a burst of colour rushed past his vision, causing Spock to step back. It disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared, and Spock blinked after it. He could still hear more voices approaching and was just about to head towards them when he heard movement from the direction the thing had ran past him went.

Spock looked to the noise and was greeted with the sight of Jim Kirk pushing through the flora, dressed in a wife-beater and trousers, a frown marring his face.

His eyes widened as he took in Spock, and he growled out, “Where the fuck did you disappear off to?” He stepped forward, then seemed to notice Spock’s appearance. “What the fuck are you even wearing?”

“I had other duties to attend to.” Spock replied, choosing not to answer the question about his attire. He would admit it had been a poor choice.

“I thought you were fucking dead, man!” Kirk hissed through clenched teeth. Spock was taken aback by the reaction, and he made sure to convey this by lifting one eyebrow.

Kirk looked as if he were about to retort with something, but the sudden nearing of voices caused him to stop.

“Stay where you are,” He told Spock, and headed straight for him. Spock had just a split second to brace himself before Kirk stepped around him, angled his body towards the oncoming noise and plastered himself against his back.

Spock immediately stilled.

“Don’t say anything.” Kirk whispered, his voice too close to his ears. The rumble of it caused an involuntarily shiver to run down Spock’s back.

Out of the flora rushed three beings, all of them with one eye in the centre of their faces and dressed in green robes. Spock could not identify the creatures, but they looked to be Humanoid. The beings turned to Spock, looked him up and down, and then continued on past him.

The ensuing silence after the beings’ departure was tense, and it was only when Kirk asked, ‘they gone?’ that Spock relaxed.

“They have departed.” Spock confirmed once he had ascertained the beings’ had gone a fair distance away.

“Good.” Kirk said and stepped away from Spock. “Sorry about that. They don’t attack anyone who hasn’t angered them and can’t see very well, what with the whole one eye thing. Was safest to hide behind you.”

“I see.”

“Thanks for saving my ass, man.” Kirk thanked with a smile, clapping Spock once on the shoulder. Spock’s eyes briefly glanced at the man’s hands, and he saw that his fingernails had healed. He was relieved. The man’s words suddenly registered, and Spock couldn’t help but think that he had done it too often than was acceptable by a bounty hunter.

Suddenly Kirk looked to sober up, and his face grew serious. “Seriously, though; where the fuck were you?”

“As I told you previously, I had other duties to attend to.”

“And as I told you before, you up and leaving without a word had me thinking you were dead.” The man stressed, his eyes flashing with some hidden emotion.

“An illogical deduction.”

Kirk stared at him, his blue gaze boring into Spock. “In this business, it really isn’t.” He said quietly.

A hush fell over the two of them, nothing but the sounds of the forest around them filling up the silence. 

Spock suddenly didn’t feel like capturing Kirk today.

“I must depart.” He announced, and turned to return from where he had come from.

Kirk’s eyes widened at the statement, and he immediately blocked Spock’s path. “Woah, woah, woah! Where do you think you’re going?”

“To my hotel.”

“And then?” Kirk pressed.

“Why do you wish to know?”

“I don’t, I just—“ The man broke off, a light flush staining his cheeks. “I just want to know if I’ll see you again or if you’ll pull a Luke Skywalker and disappear for an unknown amount of time?”

Spock’s eyebrows furrowed. “I am not certain I understand your meaning.”

Kirk sighed. “Will I get to see you again?”

“Our paths will most likely cross again.”

“Soon?”

“That is up to you.” Spock pointed out.

A moment of silence passed before Kirk nodded once and firmly said, “Good.” He stepped back and allowed Spock’s to walk past him, even holding back one of the large leaves that was obstructing his path.

Spock had made it a few metres away before the man called out to him once more. “Hey!” 

Spock turned around.

“I want you to know, I saw your message.” Kirk told him.

Spock nodded, and made to turn back around again. 

“However,” Kirk drawled. “I don’t remember making any similar promises.”

Spock could feel Kirk’s stare at the back of his head. “So I’ll be seeing you around in the future. With nothing but good intentions.” 

A moment of silence passed, then Spock continued his trek back to his hotel.

* 

Jim Kirk was most infuriating. 

The man had a terrible habit of acting first and thinking second, which was why, Spock now understood, he always ran into the man when he was running away from trouble he had gotten into due to his inability to stop and think for a moment.

He had also recently developed a habit of dragging Spock into his antics without the man’s knowledge, which is why the two of them were currently pressed close against each other in a very thin ventilation system.

His latest victim, an Emanuel Lucia, happened to not only be protected by Posturus’ government, but also had close ties with the royal family, having formed an especially close friendship with the queen. Unfortunately Spock had rushed into the room moments after Kirk had killed Emanuel, and apparently the victim had managed to comm his guard right before his death who had immediately called a red alert.

Neither Spock nor Kirk had the time to make their escape since the only exit happened to also be the entrance, and so they were forced wriggle behind one of the room’s panels. It was no place for anyone to be at, yet alone two grown men, but with determination and the fear of being caught powering them on, Spock and Kirk managed. It was extremely small, no wider than the size of a nightstand, and Kirk and Spock had no other option but to stay stuck together and keep silent as the guards spilled into the room.

The atmosphere was tense, and Spock and Kirk could barely make out the beings moving about in the room from their vantage point. They saw as the guards made a circle around the dead body, allowing the beings who had just entered the room to come close and kneel by it. Spock recognised one of the beings as Rashta Iinja, the ambassador of diplomatic relations between Earth and Posturus. His mother had often had spoken of them as being a vivacious and passionate being, but for the wrong reasons.

Spock wondered if it would be wise to reveal himself to the ambassador. The chances of them instructing a wide search of the room was 50%, contended only with the chance of the guards immediately removing Emanuel’s body from the room in order to begin preparations for a proper burial.

It would be a risk revealing his true identity to everyone present and explain how he got into this situation, but it would be an even bigger risk if were thought to be the accomplice of a murderer.

“I recognise the being present in the room. Allow me to talk to them.” Spock whispered, and made as if to step out into the open. A hand on his arm stopped him.

“Hold on just a second there,” Kirk whispered. “You can’t go out there. They’ll know we’re here then.”

“It is preferable they know of our presence now than later.” Spock argued. He made sure to keep his mental shields tightly in place, what with Kirk being pressed to him from top to bottom it was absolutely necessary so that he did not accidentally pick up on any emotions.

“I’m saying it’d be best for them not to know of our presence at all.” Kirk reasoned.

“They will not cause us any harm.”

“They won’t cause _you_ any harm if you go out there, but the same can’t be said for me. I’ll definitely be caught and taken in, and I know you don’t want that happening.”

Spock ran the scenarios through his head several times and found that the man was correct.

“We will remain here until it is deemed safe to leave.” He conceded.

Kirk nodded once. “Good plan.”

They watched as the beings moved around the room, the guards keeping their heads bowed as the royal family knelt down by the dead body. It looked as if the next course of action would be to give Emanuel a burial, and not search the room. That would give Spock and Kirk the chance to slip out of the room and make their escape.

Kirk suddenly asked, “So you watch any holo shows?”

Spock turned his head slightly to glare at the man. “This is not the time for conversation.”

“What else can we do here but talk?”

“Remain quiet.” Spock said firmly, and turned back to look at the scene in the room.

Kirk sighed, but a fond smile crawled over his lips. “You’re no fun.”

Spock didn’t deign the words with a reply. He was keenly aware of Kirk’s movements and found them to be highly distracting. The man’s body temperature was cooler than his own, and he could feel it down his back and the back of his legs where they were pressed together. Spock was ashamed to admit it but he was curious about Kirk, and it was a struggle to keep his mental shields up and keep himself from delving into the other’s mind.

Suddenly Kirk’s hand brushed up against his, and Spock tensed. He wasn’t sure if the action was intentional or not, but after a moment of nothing happening he relaxed again.

Once more Kirk’s hand scratched against Spock’s, and this time Spock dared a glance back at the man. He was staring right at Spock, his eyes mischievous and lips curled up in a smirk.

“Something the matter?” He whispered.

Spock turned back around, struggling to ignore him. He felt Kirk shuffle a bit, and suddenly there was a blow of cool air directly against his ear.

“ _Kirk_ ,” He gasped, a shiver running down his spine. Spock could feel the man laughing lowly behind him, the rumble of his voice clear.

“You like that, huh?”

“Vulcans have sensitive ears.” Spock argued, trying to regain control of his bodily reactions. 

“Do they now?” Kirk drawled, and Spock felt the man rest his chin on his shoulder.

“Kirk, this is inappropriate behaviour.”

“My favourite kind.” The man replied, and Spock could hear the dirty grin in his voice.

He resolutely forced himself to ignore Kirk despite his body’s contrary reaction. They were in a delicate situation at the moment, and if they were discovered in such a compromising position at the place of the murder, things would not bode well for either of them.

“They’re gone.” Kirk whispered, and Spock looked up at the comment. He realised he was right. The room was empty. “But maybe we should wait a bit before we leave.”

“I concur. And we should remain unmoving as we do so.”

“Can’t help but feel that comment’s directed at me.” Kirk drawled.

“There is no one else present.”

Spock felt a huff of breathe against his nape. “You’re cute.”

He suddenly felt himself flush at the words, his face heating up. It was fortunate he was not facing Kirk as he was not certain how he would explain his reaction to the man. He didn’t even want to analyse it himself and figure out the reason behind why he was behaving like this. His main aim at the moment was to make it out of the room in one piece and run back to his hotel, and get far, far away from Kirk.

* 

Somewhere amidst the irregular run-ins and helping each other in dire situations, Spock ended up riding Kirk in a rented room above a sketchy Orion bar. 

Their pace was fast and sweaty, Kirk pushing up to meet Spock’s downwards thrusts and creating the most amazing sensation. Spock’s thighs were straining from how hard he’d been riding the man. Kirk brought his hands up and grabbed Spock by the hips, trying to push him into a certain rhythm, but Spock wasn’t having it. He dragged Kirk’s hands off and held them down over his head.

“I am in control here.” He panted. 

Spock felt the man’s cock jump where it was buried deep inside him. Kirk grinned up at him, his eyes glazed over with lust. “Yeah, you are, baby.” 

* 

The interaction had altered their meetings slightly. Now whenever they rescued the other out of a sticky situation, instead of parting ways with a mutual respective nod at each other, they would take it in another direction. 

Like when Spock rescued Kirk from certain death at the hands of a criminal syndicate, Kirk thanked him by eating Spock the fuck out over his hotel bed. The act had Spock gushing heavily, and Kirk had lapped up every fresh wave of slick, completely unabashed in the noises he was emitting. It was Kirk’s fervour, more than anything, which brought Spock to his climax.

Another time Kirk had ran into Spock when following the trail of his latest victim, and Kirk had taken Spock to a hidden alley and fucked him up against the wall. Spock had groaned Kirk’s name, and the man had said ‘Call me Jim’ before changing his angle and making Spock see stars. 

By the third time they ran into each other Spock had already prepared a double bed in his hotel room and dragged Jim back where he immediately tied the man up. That night spent together was one of Spock’s favourites, as he had managed to several times bring Kirk to the point of losing his mind before untying him, and what followed had been the man promptly tackling him to the ground and proceeding to fuck him into submission. 

* 

Spock had run into Jim so many times he had lost count, but he was sure that if accumulated, they had engaged in coitus almost as many times, if not more. Spock felt as he knew Jim’s body in and out and could recite each and every part of it as well as he could his forty-four timetables. He and Jim would sometimes discuss things, neutral subjects such as the latest academic article on the impact of dilithium crystals on space vessels, the latest episode of ‘ _Summer Skies on Leshka’s Moon_ ', a holoshow they both sheepishly admitted to watching, or their opinion on garlic bread. Oddly enough Jim got extremely worked up over the subject, openly lamenting the fact that Spock’s taste buds did not allow him to have strongly flavoured food, and thus, to quote the man, ‘the heaven-blessed bread of God himself’.

They were lying in bed one time, Kirk sprawled over the sheets, completely unabashed in his nudity, and Spock curled up with the duvet covering his shoulders. The air in the room was cool, and after their copulation where they’d both he and Kirk had been vigorously sweating, the change in temperature was a sudden one. 

“Hey Spock?” Kirk asked, aiming his question at the room at large.

“Yes, Jim?” 

Silence followed Spock’s inquiry, and he tilted his head up from the pillow so as to get a better look at Jim. He saw the man looking uncharacteristically sheepish, his cheeks staining red. “I was wondering, if you’re not opposed to it, if you um… if you wanted to spend your next heat with me?” 

The request took Spock by surprise. 

He had previously never entertained the thought, but now that it had been raised he noticed that he did not strongly reject it. It was an interesting revelation, as it meant that there was the possibility for Spock to want to partake in the act. He thought about it briefly, of sharing his heat with Jim, a time he would be completely at the man’s mercy, and found he quite like the idea.

The pupils of Jim’s eyes dilated minutely. Ah. Spock’s body was reacting favourably to the idea of sharing his heat with Jim, and the man could smell the slight surge of sweetness in the air.

Spock placed his head back on his pillow. “I am taking contraceptives which prohibit me from entering heat.” 

Kirk frowned slightly, then his eyes dawned with realisation. He nodded. “Oh, okay. Never mind the question then.” 

Spock wondered if Kirk had noticed he had not accurately answered his question.

* 

It took four more meetings before Spock decided that he would cease taking his contraceptives. 

He had thought extensively on the subject, reasoning the risks against the benefits of the situation, and found that if were to share his heat with Jim then the benefits would vastly outweigh the risks.

Jim was physically pleasing to the eye and Spock was immensely attracted to the man despite not having accessed his mind. Vulcans rarely developed affections for beings they did not share prior mind melds with, but there was something about Jim. Spock could not get enough of the man, and he was beyond pleased to realise that Jim seemed to feel the same towards him.

When Spock thought of sharing his heat with someone, of letting his baser inhibitions take over and let loose, he imagined himself with Jim. It was odd how much of his trust he put in the man, but there wasn’t a doubt in Spock’s mind that Jim was the most loyal and reliable being he had ever encountered. 

The man was strong and powerful, and the feeling of being at the receiving end of those physical characteristics had Spock growing wet. The idea of being knotted by Jim and feeling him lock inside his body had Spock shivering with anticipation. He wanted to experience Jim at his wildest, but since he wasn’t sure whether he was one of the alphas who experienced ruts or not, it would need to be during Spock’s heat. 

He had made sure to leave a written note for Jim before he left the dozing man where he was curled up in the bed, informing him to meet at the next planet at Spock’s hotel room. He didn’t give an explanation as to why, or a reason as to his sudden departure, but he was certain Jim would show. 

Spock would require the extra time to prepare himself. He rented a hotel that had been highly rated for being discreet and ensuring their clientele their privacy, and informed them of his use with the hotel so that they knew how to properly clean it once he left. 

Spock had given the room a rudimentary sweep, making sure there was plenty of bottled water in the fridge and that the room was sufficiently soundproof. He was uncomfortable with the idea of someone listening in to him during his heat, and it had been the main characteristic he looked for when booking a hotel, followed by discreetness. 

Spock was just about finished checking the glazing of the shuttered windows, double, just as he requested, when there was a knock on the door. 

A rush of anticipation ran down his spine, and he called out, “Enter.”

The door swung open, revealing a confused Jim. “What the hell, Spock? You just up and left me on Hungwai.”

“Enter.” Spock repeated. He saw as the man’s frown deepened, but he did as he was told. Jim managed to take two steps into the hotel room before he came to a sudden halt. 

Spock watched as the man’s nostrils flared and his eyes widened. 

“Fuck yeah.” Jim growled, swiftly making his way towards Spock. 

“The door, Jim.” Spock reminded him. His breathing had increased and he could feel his body heating up. 

Jim immediately turned where he stood and slammed the door shut, then strode up to Spock and grabbed him by the waist. Spock had expected him to dive straight into a kiss, but instead Jim buried his nose into the crook of Spock’s neck and inhaled deeply.

“ _Oh my God_ ,” Jim sighed, “You smell so fucking good.”

The reaction had Spock growing wet, and he gripped onto Jim in return, burying his nose into the man’s neck. Spock breathed in, and felt the tantalising scent of Jim’s musk. It was dark but addictive, like roasted almonds and sea salt crushed together. 

Spock pulled at Jim’s coat, silently urging the man to take it off. He seemed to get the hint, because with maximum effort he pushed himself away from Spock and immediately began shedding his coat, not once taking his eyes off of him. The heat of Jim’s gaze caused goosebumps to erupt over Spock’s skin, and he immediately began undressing as well, wanting to remove this obstacle as quickly as possible and go straight for skin on skin contact.

Jim’s eyes widened as Spock stripped in an efficient fashion, his breathing coming in shorter spurts. He watched as Spock revealed inch after inch of unmarred flesh and strong muscles. There were already some green blotches on his chest and trailing up to his neck, but the rest of his body was left open for Jim to mark. He emitted a growl deep in his throat, and saw Spock shiver where he stood completely naked.

“Jim, please hurry,” Spock breathed. 

Jim didn’t even look at where he threw his clothes, just tossed them haphazardly around the room as he rushed to get every item of clothing off of him. Finally when his underwear hit the wall somewhere behind him, he advanced on Spock, absolutely ready to ravish the man.

But Spock stepped to the side, and out of Jim’s path. The man frowned, and turned to follow Spock, but once more he moved away. Jim came to a slow halt.

“Do you… do you want to stop?” He asked uncertainly.

“No.” Spock replied.

Jim frowned, but once more headed for Spock. Again, the man backed away.

“Spock.” Jim snarled, confused as to why he kept moving back. There was sudden swell of sweetness in the air, and Spock seemed to tilt forward. Jim’s eyes widened in realisation. His lips curled up in a wry smile, and he purred, “ _Spock_.”

Spock’s eyes didn’t stray from the man before him, but his breathing had turned shallow.

“You want me to do the chasing this time around?” Jim drawled, taking one step forward.

The widening of Spock’s pupils and step back was answer enough. 

“Well, it’ll be my pleasure.” Jim chuckled, his grin turning dangerous.

They spent some tense moments like that, Jim circling Spock as the man kept on his guard, taking a step back for every one that Jim took forward. The suspense in the room thickened, and with every move Spock would evade Jim’s advances, the more he would feel himself trembling from excitement. 

Finally Jim couldn’t take it any longer, and cornered Spock up against the wall, his large body covering any escape routes.

“I’ve got you now.” He smiled, slow and dirty.

Spock’s eyes darted around Jim, seeking a point of escape, but it was futile. His shoulders finally sagged with defeat, and Jim slowly closed in on his prey, eyes never straying from his face. He came to a stop mere centimetres away from Spock and tilted his chin up, then nuzzled his nose against his jawline. Jim peppered light kisses along it, trailing back over the man’s cheek and onto his lips. Spock immediately responded with gusto, his arms wrapping around Jim and pulling him impossibly closer.

Jim was so surprised by the strong reaction that he wasn’t aware of Spock turning them where they stood until he broke the kiss and quickly darted back, leaving Jim empty and without a Spock in his arms. Jim blinked several times where he was stood, then noticed the excitement in the man’s stance. He had been duped. 

His eyes narrowed. Spock clearly seemed to think the game was still on, but by Jim’s rules he’d caught the man, and he was going to damn well enjoy reaping his reward. He immediately gave chase and tracked Spock around the room, tackling the man to the floor after a few short seconds.

Spock struggled briefly from where he lay chest down on the floor, but Kirk grabbed a hold of his wrists and flipped him over, laying his weight onto the man below him. He dove in and gave Spock a deep kiss, finally getting a longer taste of those lips.

“Man, do I have plans for you, baby.” He whispered, eyes fervent. Jim went back in for another kiss, rubbing his thumbs over Spock’s veins where he still held his wrists. Spock returned the kiss, meeting Jim’s excitement with his own. Jim nuzzled down his neck, breathing in deeply several times before getting to work and sucking a hickey into the skin. Spock keened at the feeling of lips attacking his neck, craning his head to allow Jim better access.

The deep hum of approval Jim let out at that had Spock lightly thrusting up and rubbing his erection against the other man’s, seeking friction. Jim licked repeatedly at the chosen spot, doing his best to make sure the mark he created was deep and visible to anyone who saw Spock. He wanted them to know he was taken.

Once satisfied with his work, Jim set about continuing his voyage downwards, gently nipping at Spock’s collarbone and dropping further. He released Spock’s wrists and went down, taking one of the man’s nipples into his mouth. Spock gasped and his hands immediately came down to grip at Jim’s hair, his fingers running through the soft strands.

Jim licked at Spock’s nipples, circling the nub with his tongue before switching to the other and repeating his actions. Jim fucking loved Spock’s nipples, loved how sensitive they were and how quickly they turned green and sore. After that any single brush against them had Spock tensing with pleasure, and the sight was absolutely beautiful to witness.

Jim gently ran his hands down Spock’s side, trailing one of his hands down his stomach and to his genitals. He grabbed a hold of Spock’s cock and gave it a few strokes, twisting his wrist at the head and causing the man to shiver in delight. He could smell how Spock was releasing more pheromones, the delicious scent assaulting his nose. Jim let out a content sigh and continued pumping Spock at a leisurely pace, tightening his hold around his cock every now and again and working him up into a state.

After a few moments Jim let go of his cock and trailed his hand further down Spock’s body. He still kept showering his nipples with attention, holding them gently between his teeth and pulling away, but worked his hand down between the cleft of Spock’s ass. His fingers rubbed carefully down the man’s crack, and Jim felt a rush of heat shoot down his spine when he came into contact with cool slick.

A deep rumble travelled through his chest, pleasure igniting in his veins as he prodded further at the slick. Spock tensed momentarily, then spread his legs. Jim pulled off of his nipple and placed his forehead on his chest, groaning.

“You are so fucking hot, you know that?”

Spock responded by moving Jim’s head back to his nipples and rubbing a hand down his cheek. Jim’s cock jumped at the action. For how much he enjoyed exerting his strength over Spock, which only worked because the man let him do so, he loved it even more when Spock took control of his own pleasure. Manoeuvring Jim into positions where Spock was able to properly ride him into oblivion or sit on his face had Jim going crazy with excitement. Those were absolutely fantastic memories, and Jim hoped they’d revisit them at some point during Spock’s heat.

Jim bit gently at Spock’s nipples, enjoying the sighs the man let out. He let his fingers continue stroking between the cleft of Spock’s ass, making sure they were liberally coated before inserting one finger into the man’s hole. There was no resistance as he slipped inside, the slide smooth and wet. Slowly, Jim began pumping his finger in and out, curling it slightly and dragging it along the rim so as to create a strong sensation for Spock. He licked some more at his nipples, properly taking them into his mouth and sucking hard.

 

Spock keened and pushed at his shoulders. “Jim,” He panted. 

Jim let off his nipple and licked his lips. “What is it, baby?” 

“It is sore.” Spock explained, dragging careful fingers over his green nipples. He saw a flash of heat in Jim’s eyes. 

“Are they now?” He murmured. “Don’t worry, sweet thing, I'll take care of you.” 

Spock undulated his hips lightly at the words. He felt Jim adding a second finger into him, and ground down to meet them. The intrusion was more than welcome. Jim began slowly stretching Spock, pumping in several times before he began scissoring his fingers.

“You’re so wet already. You’re really wanting my cock, aren’t you?” Jim murmured, his voice rough.

Spock let out a low moan.

Jim nipped at his stomach and crooked his fingers. “Answer me, Spock.” 

“Yes, Jim,” He gasped. “I want it.” 

“And I want to give it to you, so bad.” Jim said, licking below his belly button. “You’ll feel so good stretched around my cock, taking me in like you can’t get enough.” 

Spock trembled at the words, his hands clenching where they were buried in Jim’s hair. He felt himself let out a fresh wave of slick, and from the way Jim gently bit into his lower belly and teased the flesh between his teeth he knew the man must have smelt it immediately.

Jim wriggled a third finger into Spock and began moving them slowly in and out of his hole, feeling the muscle clench around his fingers. The burn was a pleasant one, and Spock couldn’t help but widen his legs further. He wanted more of Jim, wanted to take him into his body immediately. Jim crooked his fingers just then and rubbed against a spot inside Spock that sent stars erupting across his vision.

“ _Jim_.” He mewled, grinding down to put more pressure on the man’s fingers.

“I can’t fucking wait to knot you, Spock.” Jim revealed, voice husky.

Spock gasped, and his body tensed. He felt his hole constrict around Jim’s fingers, pulling him further into his body.

The man emitted a deep groan. “You like that, huh? Like the idea of my seed filling you up?” 

Spock found himself gasping in air, Jim’s words simultaneously causing him to thrust up and wishing for the man to search deeper into his body. Spock yearned for it, for the image Jim had spoken of. He wanted to feel him buried deep inside Spock, slamming into him time and time again before emptying himself deep, deep inside, staying there until he had finished completely.

“Jim, please.” Spock gasped.

“Fuck.” Jim hissed, and swiftly brought his free hand down to grab a hold of the base of his cock. “You’re so fucking sexy.” 

Jim slipped his fingers out from his hole, the sound of slick loud in the room. Spock moaned at the loss of those digits, but rejoiced at finally being able to move along and get properly fucked.

“Turn over.” Jim ordered.

Properly fucked indeed.

Spock felt his body growing hotter. He was certain not only his cheeks and chest were flushed green now, but he felt as if his blood was burning him from the inside. He gingerly turned over, careful as to not let his sore nipples brush against the floor. They still stung from where Jim had worried them with his teeth, but Jim derived such pleasure from giving them attention that Spock hadn’t wanted to interrupt, allowing himself to be used. 

Jim grabbed a hold of Spock’s hips and pulled him up until he was on all fours, his ass on display for the man to openly enjoy. Suddenly a heavy slap fell across Spock’s cheeks, and the flare of pain that rushed through him had him dropping his head with a drawn-out. He heard Jim chuckling behind him before the sensation of lips planted themselves on one of his cheeks.

“So fucking amazing.” Jim murmured, rubbing a hand over Spock’s cheek and curling down over his thigh. Spock could feel the heat of Jim’s broad hands stroking down his skin, briefly taking a hold of one plump cheek before continuing down.

Jim nudged at Spock’s thigh and the man widened his stance slightly, feeling himself growing wetter at the casual authority Jim displayed. The sweetness of his scent filled the room, the pheromones driving Jim to rubbing himself gently against Spock’s thigh. He smelt absolutely _incredible_. Jim ran two fingers down Spock’s crack, then leaned in to dip his tongue inside for a taste.

He sat back on his haunches and emitted a deep groan. “I’m not even kidding Spock, I’m pretty sure I could eat your sweet ass out for days on end.” 

“Jim, penetrate me or I will seek someone else to do so.” Spock threatened, his breath coming in short pants and thighs trembling from the effort of holding himself up. He wanted to be fucked _right now_ , and Jim’s insistence that he go slowly and taste every part of Spock’s body was driving him mad with impatience.

Jim’s playful mood suddenly soured, and his eyes turned fierce. “The fuck you will.” He growled.

Spock felt Jim move behind him, his hands falling to his hip. Jim lined himself up with Spock’s slick-glistened hole, watching as it twitched in anticipation. He slowly slid his cock inside, amazed at how easy it was to slip inside. Spock groaned, thrilled at finally being filled with searing hot flesh. Jim moved forward until he was fully seated deep inside of Spock, stopping only to allow the man to get accustomed to his girth.

“Fuck, you look so good.” He murmured, rubbing a finger over Spock’s rim where it was stretched around his cock. “I can’t believe your tiny hole is taking me so well. God, baby, you’re incredible.”

Spock trembled at the words, his hole clenching tightly around Jim’s cock. The man let out a hiss at the sensation and gently thrust forward. Spock let out a moan and moved back once more, encouraging Jim to increase his pace. He seemed to understand Spock’s wordless request, because he slowly pulled out, letting the head of his cock rest against the rim of Spock’s hole before thrusting back inside. 

Spock keened at the sensation, the feeling of being stretched so harshly a clash of pain and pleasure. Jim quickened his pace, moving in and out at a faster rate and dragging little moans of pleasure out of Spock.

“I swear it’s like you were made for my cock.” Jim huffed. Spock’s thighs were trembling from the effort of keeping himself from falling. He wanted to go down, wanted to flatten himself on the ground and get fucked hard and raw until his voice was hoarse. But he wanted Jim to force him to do so.

The thrusts increased in both speed and fervour, and the impact of them had Spock’s knees aching. It was an unpleasant sensation, but not wholly unwelcome. The pain was a sharp contrast to the feeling of Jim fucking into Spock from behind, each powerful thrust forcing him further against the floor just as he’d wished for. 

Jim’s movements grew hurried and erratic, his breathing loud enough to accompany Spock’s moans. His cock continued to push inside Spock, seeking out the heat and the tightness of the body below him. Suddenly Spock felt his hole clamping down and grabbing on tightly to the growing bulge in Jim’s cock. His knot.

Spock clenched his hands into fists, struggling to push back and meet Jim’s increasingly hard thrusts that continued to send him into a lower angle. The force of the thrusts finally pushed Spock the whole way down, and the man let out a moan as his nipples came into sharp contact with the ground. Jim continued to push into Spock, beads of sweat covering his body. He leaned over Spock, plastering himself against the man’s body and covering his back with his weight.

After a few more hard thrusts Jim froze, then drove his hips forward to dig into Spock’s body one last time before he climaxed and popped his knot. Spock gasped at the sensation of his hole stretching wider than ever before, accepting something so large into his body. His body was overcome by a sudden surge of intense pleasure, and the sensation had Spock climaxing so hard his vision whitened.

Both Spock and Jim took several moments to recover, their panting loud in the room. Jim had to swallow in air several times before he was able to pull his thoughts back into something resembling coherency. He was still draped over Spock’s back, and the sight of the man’s green-flushed nape sparked a feeling of pride in him.

Jim slowly kissed his neck, peppering it with deep kisses. 

“You look amazing, Spock.” He sighed, voice rough. The tone sent a shiver through the man.

A second surge of pleasure rushed through Spock, this one less intense then the first, and he felt Jim empty his seed inside him once more. His hole gushed more slick, wanting to help ease the way to pull Jim even further into his body. Spock shivered, agreeing with his body’s reactions. He hoped Jim would spend the rest of the heat giving Spock what he wanted.

Jim placed another kiss on the side of his neck. “Like my wet dream come to life.” 

* 

They spent the five days of Spock’s heat hidden away in the room, exploring each other’s bodies to their heart’s desire. Spock had paid an extortionate amount of credits for the hotel staff to bring their food to the door and leave it outside, not once straying inside to clean, check up on them, or perform any other duties. 

Jim knotted Spock several more times during the heat, but after a few consecutive knots Spock felt his hole growing sore from how often it had been stretched. Instead he allowed Jim to knot his mouth, which drove the man into a frenzy, and Spock noticed that he climaxed much faster than when engaging in penetrative sex or fellatio without knotting. 

Spock made sure to swallow down Jim’s seed once he had finished, and the deep, drawn-out groan it elicited from the man had Spock glowing with pride. 

* 

It was during one of their rare moments where they weren’t fucking that Spock found out Jim knew more than he let on. They were lying in bed together, on their sides and facing each other, when Jim revealed, “I’m so glad we got to spend your heat together.” 

“As am I.” Spock admitted. He considered it to be one of his best decisions of his life.

Spock could still see traces of his slick around Jim’s chin, even a little on his nose from where he’d been rimming Spock. Jim had been obsessed with licking into the deepest part of him, not letting Spock up for over thirty minutes. He had even tried to dissuade Spock from feeding him the dinner meal the staff had brought, saying all he needed was Spock’s ‘delicious asshole’. The words had caused Spock to let out another fresh wave of slick, and Jim had attacked it with fervour, grateful for being able to taste even more of his partner. 

“Be honest with me, how did you like it?” Jim asked him. 

“The heat or your performance?” 

Jim snorted and lightly punched Spock in the chest. “My performance. I kind of already know how omegas’ heats are an inconvenience.” 

“Not if there is an alpha present.” Spock corrected. 

Jim smirked at him. “And how would you rate this alpha’s performance, then?” 

Spock briefly contemplated his words. “I would rate it as excellent, but will not give you perfect marks as I believe there is always room for improvement.”

Jim let out a snort, and drawled, “Why, I’m beyond honoured, your Highness.” 

Spock stilled at the words. 

Jim looked to him with a grin. “What, you thought I didn’t know how to use a search engine?” 

“I had not thought…” Spock began, but didn’t know how to finish his sentence.

Jim quirked a brow. “Didn’t think I could do something that simple?”

“No.” Spock said immediately, not thinking. Jim let out a bark of laughter, and Spock sought to explain himself. “More that I did not think you would. It seemed too simple for you to undertake.”

“Well you know, Spock, sometimes the simplest methods lead to the most honest answers.” Jim said, his smile dimming. “So if you don’t mind me asking, simple and honest, why is a future prince of Vulcan a bounty hunter?”

Spock kept silent, unsure as to approach the subject. Since he kept his Vulcan identity and bounty hunter persona separate, he did not ever think there would come a time where he would reveal his true self to anyone outside of his parents. He didn’t know how much he felt comfortable revealing to Jim.

Jim must have seen Spock’s hesitation, because instead he changed subjects. “How much do you know about me?”

Spock looked to Jim. “I have read your file.”

“And?”

“And I know what you have chosen to reveal to me.”

Jim nodded slowly, looking rather impressed. “Wow. I actually expected you to have looked further into me.”

“I cannot deny the temptation wasn’t there.” Spock admitted. “And at times when our skin touch, such as now, I am able to feel your thoughts. However, due to my wish to allow you your privacy, I keep my mental shields tightly reinforced.”

Jim nodded at the words. “Appreciate it.” A brief silence passed, and then Jim said, “I was on Tarsus IV during the massacre.”

Spock felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. “Jim.”

“It’s fine, Spock, I’m well and alive now.” He assured him, waving away the comment. Still, there was a tight look in the man’s eyes. “These guys I’m hunting… they were on Tarsus IV too. On the surviving side, chosen by Kodos himself.”

“Four thousand people were allowed to live on Tarsus IV. Will you be seeking to kill them all?” Spock asked, suddenly wary of Jim.

The man immediately jumped to defend himself. “No way! Just these guys. They’re the ones who actually agreed with Kodos when he brought up the idea of killing off half the colony. They’re the ones who stood behind him as his support group as he gave the order. They’re the ones who could have stopped it.” He finished quietly. 

Spock watched the clench of Jim’s jaw, and saw as he took a deep breath.

“…My family and I got given the offer to live.” 

Spock’s breath hitched. He could feel Jim’s emotions churning from where their skin was touching, but no matter how curious he was, for the sake of Jims’ privacy’s he reinforced his shields. 

“Did you decline?” He hedged.

“…It was weird, Spock. They conducted it like an interview, asking us questions about our family, our income and political connections. At the end of it they told us they could help us, said that something might potentially happen to the colony and we had been selected as the few who could be protected by the government.” 

Jim’s expression was grim. 

“I didn’t like their wording. I didn’t like them. They rubbed me the wrong way. I told my aunt— I was staying with her and her husband at the time— I told her I didn’t want to do it, and she must have seen the sleaziness in them too because she declined.” Jim took a steadying breath. “She might still be alive now if she’d accepted.” 

Spock wanted to argue against Jim, wanted to tell him that what they chose was the morally correct decision, but he knew that logically, even though it had been morally right, it had cost her life. In the end, the chance to be alive was much more precious than being right. 

“I grieve with thee.” 

“Thanks.” Jim said in a detached tone. “It was… Yeah, I can’t talk about it anymore. Sorry.” 

“Do not worry, Jim. I do not judge you for not wishing to speak of such atrocities.” 

Jim remained quiet, but nodded. 

Spock gathered his courage and said, “As you are aware I am a bounty hunter.” 

Jim’s lips twitched. “No shit.” 

“I did not make the decision to become one lightly. I was born into Vulcan society in the position I have today, and am due to inherit once my father can no longer perform his duties. He still has several decades left, and I did not wish to simply wither away on Vulcan. I realised I had a set of skills that were best utilised for bounty hunting, and so I became one.”

“That’s it?” Jim asked incredulously. 

“That is it.” Spock confirmed.

“So you became a bounty hunter just because you could?”

“Exactly.”

Jim let out huff of laughter. “You are really something else, Spock.”

A beat of silence passed, then Spock announced, “I had believed you to be a person who wouldn’t cause harm without good reason. I am pleased to find out that I was correct in my belief.” 

Jim’s smile dimmed, his voice teasing. “You thought I was a stone cold killer?” 

“I had wished you weren’t.” 

Jim’s expression softened. “I’m not, baby. I’m as soft as they come.” 

* 

Their shared heat had helped them pass a milestone of sorts, and Spock felt as if he knew Jim much better than he had previously. Despite the fact that they had spoken and fucked at every run in they had, it wasn’t until his heat where they shared their reasons for doing what they did, their most intimate secrets, that he felt more connected to the man.

Perhaps this was why he found himself aiding Jim in his quest. For all the times Spock had told himself he could not be found out as the accomplice of a criminal, he indeed seemed to have forgotten them quite quickly. Jim’s reasoning for doing what he did was not something Spock approved of, but neither was it something he saw no point in stopping. Logically it made sense not to encourage these acts as they were based on revenge, and revenge only breeds more revenge. However, Jim had gone about his quest quietly, killing these seemingly random people who were known only as being protected by the government. No one knew of the atrocities they had committed but Jim and the other survivors of the Tarsus IV massacre, and even though the deaths meant nothing for Spock, it probably meant something for the survivors.

And so Spock helped in any way that he could without actively partaking in the murders. That was where he drew the line, and Jim knew it, never asking Spock to stray beyond that. He actually very rarely asked for Spock’s help, but Spock had found that when the two of them worked together, their efficiency increased by 37%. He was also able to utilise the skills he had so far used with bounty hunting, and sometimes his status as a prince on Vulcan came into use.

Such as the situation he found himself currently in.

Jim had left Spock to his own ministrations, informing the man that he had was going to take out his latest target and asked what Spock wanted to order for takeout that evening. They had decided on Earth style pasta, and both Spock and Jim left the hotel room, parting ways right outside the door so as to not be seen with one another.

Spock had decided to take a leisurely stroll through the city, exploring one of the city’s many museums which was known for its preservation efforts of old text etched into stone. Spock spend some time walking through the halls, perusing the tablets from various planets and reading the blurb of text explaining the piece before lunchtime rolled around. Fortunately the museum had a café attached to it, and Spock decided to have a drink there, not really feeling hungry at the time. 

He had just seated himself in the outside seating area of the café, nursing a cup of Arulian spiced tea when he saw Jim rush past with several beings following in his wake. 

Spock wished he could say he was surprised at the sight, but he would be lying.

He had thrown his cup of tea one last, longing glance before giving chase after Jim.

He ran after the group, trailing after them by quite a bit until they all seemed to come to a sudden halt outside the gates to a large mansion. Spock came to a slow stop, taking in the scene before him. 

Several more beings had seemed to appear from the other direction, and all of them had gathered together to take a hold of a struggling Jim. Spock’s breathe stuttered at the sight and he took a step forward to interfere. 

Just then Jim looked up and caught his eye, his expression falling into shock at seeing Spock. Suddenly his gaze turned blazing, and he yelled out, “They haven’t seen your face yet, just run!” 

Spock barely managed to take the order to heart and turn around before any of the beings present caught a glimpse of his face. 

“Don’t let them get away! We must get their insubordination under order!” Someone shouted, and Spock heard the sound of feet following after him. 

He barely managed to hear Jim mutter under his breath, “Better people than you have tried.”, before he focused himself entirely on getting as far away from his pursuers as fast as possible. He had run all the way back to the hotel, not looking back once and only deeming it safe once he was back in their room. Once there he had quickly collected his breathe and set about figuring out a game plan to rescue Jim from whoever had captured him.

Which is exactly why he was being escorted through the palace of one Magala June’i, their assistant explaining to Spock the history of the place. A lifetime of experiencing foreign royals and politicians brag about their material goods had given Spock the ability to interject with the appropriate responses such as, ‘fascinating’, ‘please tell me more’, and ‘That is commendable.’

His plan had been to first off figure out who the people who had taken Jim were, and after a brief research hunt he found they all belonged to the household of Magala June’i, current owner of several dilithium crystal extraction sites, and Jim’s latest target. The entire situation made more sense now, though Spock thought this might be the first time Jim had been taken as hostage by one of his targets. 

“Miss Garina, could you please direct me to the nearest restroom?” Spock asked the assistant, wanting to get away from them.

“Of course, Mr. Spock. If you just go down this hallway here and take the third door to the left, then you should find yourself in the restroom.”

“Thank you.” He nodded at Miss Garina. “Shall I meet you back in the Roosevan Room and you can further show me this fine establishment?”

Miss Garina blinked their second eyelids, an indication of agreement. “Of course, sir. Please take your time and I’ll meet you in the Roosevan Room.” She turned and headed back in the direction she came from, leaving Spock on his own.

As soon as she disappeared out of sight, Spock went in the same direction she had been leading him. He was unsure as to where Jim was located, but if he listened closely, and the man kept up his usual habit of chattering away at his captors, then he would be able to find him.

Several minutes passed where Spock quietly ambled through the hallways, keeping his ears perked for any sort of noise he might recognise as belonging to Jim Kirk. It had gone nearly ten minutes in which Spock had begun to worry that Miss Garina would come in search for him and he would be unable to find Jim, when he heard a voice he recognised.

“I’m just saying, decorating your room entirely in gold doesn’t exactly scream ‘modesty’.”

Spock let his eyes slip shut. Indeed, Jim was staying true to his nature of mouthing off to his captors. Spock spared a moment to lament Jim’s existence at this point then headed towards the source of his voice. Several seconds later he came to a wooden door with intricate carvings in it painted gold. Recalling Jim’s words, Spock feared what he would find on the inside.

He pushed the door open and stepped inside, his eyes darting around the room as he took in his surroundings.

Indeed, the room was entirely decorated in gold ornaments, many of them garish and blinding to his eyes. However, what caught the focus of Spock was Jim tied to the bedpost of the massive four poster bed, with Magala June’i standing before him with a knife.

“My apologies,” Spock said, “I seem to have interrupted something.”

“Not at all! Come on in!” Jim called gleefully, his face breaking into a grin. Spock briefly questioned his own sanity for willing enjoying this man’s company.

Magala’s eyes widened as she took in who was stood in the room with them. “S’chn T’gai Spock.”

“Magala June’i.” Spock returned, bowing. 

The woman immediately turned where she stood, hiding the knife behind her back and returning the bow. “It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

“Likewise.” Spock replied, though he had no recollection of ever having met them. “Though my mind seems to have forgotten when we last met.”

He saw Magala’s lips quirk up into a smile. “Several years ago at a banquet for Federation ambassadors. We barely crossed paths, but I remember seeing you. You haven’t changed much.”

“Um, are you guys just going to ignore the guy tied to her bedpost?” Jim interrupted, his voice floating through the room.

Magala swiftly turned to glare at him, her eyes clouding over with anger. She hesitantly looked to Spock. “This man is a friend of mine—“

“A friend?!” Jim exclaimed incredulously.

“And we were simply discussing—“

“I have no interest in this man.” Spock cut her off. 

“Of course. Um, if I may ask, what are you doing in my home?”

Spock froze momentarily, then decided that the best course of action would be to tell the truth but omit certain parts.

“I was given a tour of your wonderful home when I went in search for the restroom. I realised my mistake when I opened the door.”

Magala peered at him, her smile lighting up her face. “That’s some poor navigational skills you have there, Mr. Spock.”

“Then it is fortunate I never claimed to be a navigator.”

Magala let out a short laugh, the sound a light tingle. “Indeed.”

“I do not believe you were at the banquet. I am certain I would have remembered a work of art such as yourself.”

Magala seemed to blush to the roots of her hair, bashfully looking down at her feet. Spock resolutely ignored the false gagging noises Jim made.

Having analysed the current situation, Spock deemed the most appropriate course of action to be to keep the woman occupied, allowing Jim the time to break himself free without the constant vigilant eye of his captor watching him. Hopefully Jim had come to the same conclusion and was working on his escape as Spock and Magala spoke.

“You’re very kind, Mr. Spock. I wish I could return the compliment but am not as well versed with words as you seem to be.”

“I have heard actions speak louder than words, Miss June’i.”

Once more Magala’s face was overcome by a bright flush.

“Oh my God, no, please tell me you’re not getting it on with me still here.” Jim despaired. 

Magala’s eyes widened, and it seemed as if she had forgotten Jim was present until he had spoken up. She worked on him, and asked crossly, “Do you even know who this is?”

The man blinked at her. “No idea.”

Magala puffed up with pride, raising her chin high as she told him, “This is S’chn T’gai Spock, one of the princes of the planet Vulcan, one of the founding planets in the Federation.”

“Oh no. This is brand new information.” Jim deadpanned. 

The woman’s eyes widened in shock. “You knew?” 

“Of course I knew, I’m not an idiot. I’d know the identity of the person I’m fucking.”

Spock turned to Jim with a light grimace. “Jim, do not be crass.” 

“Sorry, sweetheart. I just couldn’t help getting the last word in.” Jim smiled sweetly at him, then quicker than lightning slunk up to Magala and fired the phaser at her head. 

She fell to the ground with a heavy thump. Jim clipped his phaser back on his belt. “That’s that.”

Spock stared at the unmoving body. He had seen several before, it happened in his line of work, but it was the first time he had seen Jim actively kill someone. Even when they had been forced to hide after Jim killed Emanuel Lucia, Spock had not seen the murder occur.

“You okay?” Jim asked, looking worried. 

“I do not approve of your methods of killing.” Spock stated simply, tearing his eyes away from the body.

Jim shrugged. “It’s the easiest way.” 

Spock still felt uneasy about it, but he reminded himself that these beings had been the cause of more than four thousand deaths. Their lives had been held in their hands, and they had dismissed them as easily as fruit flies. It was a tiny clash of his own morals which fell under the historic scenario of the Old Earth philosopher, Emmanuel Kant; would you rather kill one being in order to save ten, or kill neither and end up getting all of the beings killed?

Spock knew where he stood on the issue.

* 

Their information showed that their current target, a Mr. Altin Mured Dani, was an openly homosexual man with a proclivity for aliens of the male gender, and this had led to a row in Spock and Jim’s hotel room. They were currently arguing about which one of them should go downstairs to the bar where the man was, and lure them into coming upstairs, thus enabling the other to capture Altin while his guard was down. 

“Spock, you don’t have experience with this kind of shit. You’re way too formal to make it seem like you’re naturally hitting on the guy.” Jim argued, crossing his arms.

“If Altin is aware of Vulcans, which most species in this area of the galaxy are, he will realise that my rigidness is not due to anything other than the culture of my planet.” Spock countered.

“And if he doesn’t?”

“My success rate would still be better than that of yours.”

“Listen, I have plenty of experience picking beings up at bars, I know exactly how to go about this.”

“Experience in suspicious-looking bars, not high-class bars in five star hotels.” Spock pointed out.

“How different can it be?” Jim shrugged.

“Very. And as I have experience mingling with beings of this status, I believe I would be the best candidate for luring Altin up to our hotel room.” Spock hesitated briefly, then said, “And unlike you, I am capable of talking to someone without it resulting in them punching me in the face.” 

Jim rolled his eyes. “Well la-dee-fucking-da.” 

In the end Spock, with his superior argumentative skills, managed to convince Jim that he should be the one to approach Altin. Jim worried about the decision, but Spock assured him that he was nearby, and if anything were to happen he would comm Jim the words ‘danger zone’, Jim’s odd choice of a safe word. 

Just before Spock was due to head downstairs to begin his attempts at seduction, Jim stepped outside the bathroom holding two ties.

“Left or right?”

Spock lifted an eyebrow. “Whichever you please.”

Jim tossed the right tie onto the bed and approached Spock with the other, carefully slipping it around his neck.

“What are you doing?” Spock asked, surprised.

“Putting this tie on you.” Jim replied, getting to work on tying a Windsor knot.

“Why?”

“Because you can use it to your advantage. You’re pretty shameless when you want to be, Spock, and if you play on the stereotypical omega bit, fiddling with your tie and averting your eyes, shit like that, Altin will be more interested in you.” Jim finished, tucking the small tie behind the larger one.

“I will not be revealing my secondary gender to Altin.” Spock said steadfastly.

“You won’t be saying it, but just hinting at it.” Jim reasoned. “That way he’ll be bolder and be more willing to follow you up. Besides, he might even use that trick where he grabs your tie,” At this Jim grabbed a hold of the end of Spock’s tie, “Slowly pull you in,” He gently pulled Spock forward, “And whisper something deep and dirty in your ear.” Jim finished, then let go of the tie.

Spock leaned back, a light green flush on his cheeks. “I see.”

Jim smiled at him, then leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. “Go get his ass, baby.”

Spock nodded at Jim and made for the door.

“But don’t actually touch his ass!” Jim called just as Spock was about to leave.

“I will attempt not to do so.” Spock promised, and shut the door. 

He heard Jim’s voice yelling through the door, “That’s not funny!”

It hit Spock on the elevator lift down that the scene that had just occurred in the hotel room, despite the subject being about seducing and killing another being, had been strangely domestic.

It left a warm feeling in his gut.

* 

The pitter patter of rain against Spock’s windowpane was a calming noise in the background, lulling him into a sense of relaxation. He was currently in his hotel room, this one provided to him by his father’s expenses, and reviewing his speech notes. He had written them in preparation for his trip to Vulcan due in a few days’ time, where he would be formally announced as the runner-up for his father’s position.

His mother had revealed to Spock that when his father fell ill, he had indeed been approved to return to his duties after two weeks’ time. However, Amanda had managed to convince him not to do so, and instead bring Spock home and see how he fared taking over his role for three months. They had seen it as a trial run for him, and both his parents and the Vulcan Council had been paying close attention to how Spock performed the duties, his temperament during the many tasks, and how he made his decisions along with the consequences that came with it.

Once Spock had left Vulcan, all parties had congregated and come to a conclusion, which was that Spock had been deemed a more than adequate replacement for his father, and they wished to announce it to the public as soon as possible. Even though he was to be revealed as his father’s successor, approved by the Vulcan Council, the rule was still that he would not take on the role until Sarek was unable to perform his duties anymore.

There was a sudden knock on his door, pulling Spock out from his task. He looked to the door, surprised as he was not expecting anyone during his stay at this hotel. Curious, Spock abandoned his notes and went to open it. 

“Jim.” 

The man stood before him looked utterly miserable, drenched from head to die from the rain outside.

“It’s over.” Jim announced, walking past Spock into the room. “Kodos is dead. I killed him.” 

“Jim…” Spock breathed. He quickly shut the door and walked over to Jim.

“That’s the last of the survivors. The guilty ones, anyway.” 

Jim slumped down on the edge of the bed, his head hanging. Spock knelt down in front of him, placing his hands on Jim’s knees. 

“What will you do now?” He asked.

Jim shrugged. “I don’t know. Hadn’t really thought this far. Hadn’t thought I’d ever meet you.” 

Jim placed his hands over Spock’s, his face drawn. He rubbed his thumbs over the back of Spock’s hand, causing an involuntary shiver to travel down the man’s back. 

“You will not be able to evade the authorities for the rest of your life.” Spock told Jim.

“I think I’m going to have to try. There’s nothing else I can do.” 

“Had you no plans for once you had finished your quest?”

Jim let out a wistful sigh. “I had dreams, but with the business I was in I always knew they weren’t going to come true.”

A moment of silence passed between the two of them, then Spock said, “You can come with me.” 

Jim let out a broken laugh. “Sure.” 

“Jim, I am serious.” Spock told him firmly. 

Jim looked at Spock, eyes hard. “I can’t ask you to do that.”

“I wish to.” 

“Spock, you…” Jim broke off, collecting his thoughts. “I know you’re just trying to help, but I don’t need your pity.” 

“You misunderstand. I am not offering to help out of pity, but because I wish to. It is only fortunate that our wishes coincide.” 

“You’re really serious?” 

“I am.” 

Jim stared at Spock, taking in every inch of the man’s expression. “Spock, that’s so dumb.” He said finally, dropping Spock’s hands.

“Why do you say so?” 

“Because it—“ Jim cut himself off with a sigh, clearly frustrated. “I can’t ask you to throw your whole life into disorder just so you can do me this favour.” 

“Jim, this is not a favour.” Spock told him. He hesitated briefly, then revealed, “I wish to bond with you.” 

Jim’s eyes widened. “This isn’t funny, Spock.”

“It is not a jest.” Spock said firmly.

“Unbelievable,” Jim muttered under his breath, running his hand through his hair. “You’d offer that to me?” 

“I would prefer you accept, but if you deny I understand.” 

Jim quirked a grin, shaking his head. “That is so fucking ridiculous. Seriously, Spock. Would you honestly want to be bonded to me? To live with me and someday maybe bear my kids?” 

Without missing a beat, Spock agreed, “Gladly.” 

Jim’s eyebrows jumped in surprise. “That was a quick reply.” 

“Jim,” Spock started softly. “Surely you must have been aware the depth of my affections for you.” 

“Uhh…” Jim scratched at his cheek, looking sheepish. 

“Jim, no matter how poorly you seem to view yourself, I believe you would be an excellent mate. You are a clash of extremities and display characteristics I find desirable, such as kindness, loyalty, and intelligence. It is also fortunate that you are pleasing to the eye.” At that admittance Jim let out a snort. “You may not think yourself to be anyone of importance, but I cherish you deeply. I must admit I had not previously entertained the thought of children, but if you were my mate I would not be averse to discussing the subject further.”

"You really think so?" Jim whispered, reverent.

"Jim. Have I ever lied to you?"

"Never."

"Then you know that my words are nothing but truthful."

“Aw, gee, Spock.” Jim complained, his face flushing further. “Won’t you get shunned on Vulcan if you bring me home with you? Better yet, won’t your parents question your life decisions if you show up with me on your arm?” 

“I have already experienced hardships on my home planet for my Human heritage, it would be no difficulty to endure some more for loving a Human. I would never be ashamed of my mate.” He replied honestly.

Jim looked at Spock, a timid smile curling at the edge of his lips. 

“There’ll be a scandal.” He pointed out quietly. 

“That is unavoidable, as you are entirely scandalous.” 

Jim's face split into a bright grin, and he pulled Spock forward into a kiss. 

Indeed, all the reasons Jim had listed were things that would be very real, very harsh, realities for Spock if he were to bring this man back to Vulcan. His planet would think him crazy, the Vulcan Council would be aghast, and his parents would be beyond shocked at having their son bring home a convicted criminal as his bondmate.

But their opinion was of little importance to Spock. Jim brought him happiness, and he wished for nothing more than that. He knows they will have to work hard together as a team in order to dissuade others of besmirching their names and creating more problems for them, but as long as he had Jim by his side Spock was certain they would manage. 

They had wriggled their way out of worse situations.

**Author's Note:**

> Had no internet at my flat earlier today so could only finish my essay partway, treated myself to finishing this fic that had been lying around for a while, and then worked more on essay until I realised it was almost 2 AM.
> 
> So yeah, I'd say I had a productive day.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading the fic and I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
